Les forces d'attraction
by Supersalee
Summary: Un ennemi étrange et dangereux attaque les planètes et vaisseaux d'un secteur de la Fédération. Starfeet décide de constituer une flotte pour le repousser. Paradoxalement, le capitaine Roberge doit composer avec un problème délicat : un membre de son staff lui a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et aucune règle ou protocole n'existe pour ce genre de situation.
1. L'ingénierie du USS Hawking

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes télévisée de la série. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule._**

 _Voici la chronologie des épisodes de la série jusqu'à maintenant._

 _1- Le privilège du grade_

 _2- Douze_

 _3- Factions_

 _Cette histoire prend place dans l'univers de Star Trek TNG, une quinzaine d'année après la fin de la série._

* * *

L 'ingénierie était neuve tout comme le vaisseau et l'entretenir le comblait. Le lieutenant-commandeur Tomal Parksan avait connu plusieurs ingénieries, mais étrangement, il avait toujours servi sur des vaisseaux avec vingt ans et plus d'âge et des ingénieries remodelées si souvent qu'elles n'avaient plus rien de l'originale.

Dès qu'un vaisseau sortait du chantier, on commençait déjà à reconstruire l'ingénierie. La technologie avançait très vite et un bon ingénieur se devait non seulement d'entretenir, mais d'améliorer les équipements. Maintenant qu'il avait un vaisseau tout neuf, Parksan avant l'impression qu'il était un artiste à qui on avait remis une toile blanche sur laquelle il pouvait y mettre la couleur qu'il voulait : le bonheur de tout ingénieur.

\- Enseigne Ronach, dit-il, allez vérifier les coupleurs, enseigne Bellos, réalignez les recrystaliseurs de dilithium. Enseigne Pelchat, occupez-vous des manifolds.

Comme un roi dans son petit domaine, il distribuait les tâches à son équipe d'ingénieurs avec force et assurance. Tout en s'installant à une console pour faire des modifications, il discutait avec l'enseigne Ronach.

\- Ce vaisseau, c'est une perle, lui expliquait-il, et toute perle doit être polie jusqu'à briller.

\- C'est un bon vaisseau, dit la jeune femme avec prudence devant l'enthousiasme habituel de son chef.

Parksan concentra son attention sur une opération délicate sur sa console et poursuivit.

\- C'est un vaisseau superbe, presque aussi superbe que son capitaine.

Ronach sourit.

\- Vous semblez bien l'apprécier.

\- Mon cousin a servi avec elle sur le Stardust, il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler.

\- Et vous croyez tout ce que votre cousin vous dit, dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se trouver face au capitaine.

\- Heu… Capitaine, bredouilla-t-il, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

Léa sourit. Elle trouvait l'enthousiasme de son chef ingénieur touchant, mais pas autant que sa réaction quand il l'avait vue.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir surpris. Comment s'appelle votre cousin, celui qui a servi sur le Stardust?

\- Mokal Joston.

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire.

\- L'enseigne Joston. Oui, je me rappelle, il était pilote et faisait partie de l'équipe de relève de la passerelle: un bon officier et plutôt sympathique.

\- Exactement, et de mes cousins, c'est celui dont j'ai été le plus proche. Nous étions comme des frères, alors quand Mokal me disait que le commandeur Roberge ferait une capitaine étonnante, je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

Léa rougit.

\- Hé bien… vous saluerez votre cousin de ma part. J'étais venue voir les modifications que vous avez faites à la chambre inter-mixte, comme vous l'avez mentionné dans votre dernier rapport.

Tomal sourit.

\- Bien sûr, capitaine! Je vais d'abord vous montrer les plans. Ils sont dans mon bureau, par là.

Il la guida vers une pièce isolée, au fond de l'ingénierie.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sur la passerelle, Myriam White occupait le siège du capitaine. Elle regardait l'écran et semblait prête à l'action. Le capitaine lui avait donnée l'ordre de faire réaligner le système de ciblage des phaseurs. Normalement, cela se faisait en envoyant des cibles dans l'espace et en tirant dessus avec les phaseurs. Le tacticien en profitait pour étudier la trajectoire des tirs et analysait l'angle et la distance, il reprogrammait ensuite le système de ciblage en tenant compte de ces nouvelles données. Cependant, ils avaient repérés une petite ceinture d'astéroïde dans un système inhabité, ce qui était parfait pour servir de cible. Myriam avait donnée l'ordre de s'y rendre pour commencer les tests.

\- Nous sommes arrivés dans la ceinture d'astéroïde, dit l'enseigne Douze.

\- Sur écran.

Elle vit apparaître un nombre important de petits rochers flottant autour du Hawking.

\- Les phaseurs sont prêts, dit Jamar.

\- Feu, ordonna White.

Le tir toucha un astéroïde qui vola en éclat. Kirt entra quelques données dans sa console.

\- Tir enregistré, prêt à tirer à nouveau.

\- Feu!

Un astéroïde plus gros fut coupé en deux, puis la console de l'enseigne Giona bipa.

\- Commandeur, il y a un vaisseau camouflé qui est en train d'apparaître à bâbord. Ils nous tirent dessus.

\- Bouclier, s'écria Myriam!

Le tir les atteint avant que le tacticien n'ait eu le temps de lever les boucliers. Le vaisseau fut durement secoué.

\- Alerte rouge ! Capitaine Roberge sur la passerelle!

L'alarme se déclencha et sur l'écran, le vaisseau ennemi surgit tout à coup devant eux. Il était sombre sans aucun feu de positionnement, seuls les senseurs du vaisseau avaient pu le discerner. Il avait étrangement la forme d'un vaisseau de la Fédération avec une coupole et deux nacelles, mais le reste n'avait rien à voir avec un vaisseau de la Fédération.

\- Je ne peux pas identifier le vaisseau, ni d'où il vient, expliqua la Bajorane. Les lectures que j'en ai sont très étranges, on dirait qu'il est fait dans un bloc de matière, je ne peux pas identifier l'ingénierie ou les moteurs.

\- Ils nous tirent dessus, s'écria Jamar.

Le vaisseau fut durement secoué par un second tir, qui traversa le bouclier.

\- Les boucliers ne bloquent pas leur tir.

\- Armez les torpilles et faites feu!

La torpille passa au travers le vaisseau comme si la coque s'était poussée pour la laisser passer.

\- Ils n'ont pas de boucliers, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vaisseau?

Un autre tir toucha le Hawking et tout le vaisseau fut secoué.

\- Rapport de dommages.

\- Le premier tir a touché l'ingénierie, dit un officier à la console d'ingénierie. Je n'arrive pas à rejoindre l'ingénierie.

\- Nous devons nous replier, s'écria Jamar.

\- Ce vaisseau est encerclé par des astéroïdes. Lieutenant Jamar, vous vouliez cibler les astéroïdes, c'est le moment. Tirez sur celles qui l'entourent pour faire maximum de poussières et enseigne Douze, entrez en distorsion à mon signal.

\- Oui, commandeur.

\- Je suis prêt, dit Jamar, toutes les cibles sont en visée.

\- Feu!

Tour à tour, les astéroïdes furent volatilisés, projetant des tonnes de poussières et de particules autour du vaisseau étranger aveuglant ses senseurs un bref moment.

\- Distorsion, s'écria White!

Le pilote obéit et bientôt le Hawking fut en sécurité au milieu d'un corridor de distorsion.

\- État des dommages, demanda à nouveau White.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas rétablis le contact avec l'ingénierie. Les senseurs internes sont inopérants, les téléporteurs aussi et il y a des perdissions d'énergie dans tout le vaisseau.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas rester longtemps en distorsion, l'avertie Douze, nous risquons de perdre notre bulle de distorsion à tout moment.

\- Gardez-nous en distorsion le plus longtemps possible. Est-ce qu'ils nous poursuivent?

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Giona, mais ils ont un excellent système de camouflage, alors il n'y a pas de certitude.

\- Commandeur, il y a une nébuleuse tout près d'ici, nous pourrions nous cacher pour réparer.

\- Excellente idée, enseigne Douze, emmenez-nous dans la nébuleuse.

\- Oui, commandeur.

Il était maintenant temps de découvrir pourquoi le capitaine n'était pas encore sur la passerelle. Elle frappa sur son communicateur.

\- White à Roberge. Où êtes-vous, capitaine?

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- White à Roberge. Où êtes-vous, capitaine?

Léa reprenait lentement conscience en entendant la voix de son second. Au tour d'elle, il y avait de la fumée et des débris. Elle était complètement déboussolée. Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Ici Roberge, que se passe-t-il?

\- Nous avons été attaqués. Est-ce que tout va bien: votre voix est bizarre?

\- Je viens de reprendre conscience. J'étais à l'ingénierie.

\- Êtes-vous blessées?

Sur le coup elle ne pu répondre. La poussière retombait lentement et Léa était assise par terre, appuyée contre un mur. Elle voulut se lever, mais une douleur fulgurante à la jambe la découragea.

\- Je crois que… j'ai la jambe cassée.

Elle entendit alors un gémissement derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête lentement et vit le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan, étendu par terre avec une pièce métallique couchée sur son abdomen.

\- Le commandeur Parksan est avec moi, dit alors Léa, il n'a pas l'air bien. Je me souviens maintenant : il me montrait les modifications qu'il a faites à la chambre inter-mixte.

\- Je vais devoir tout recommencer, dit-il faiblement. Quel gâchis!

\- Capitaine, reprit Myriam, les téléporteurs sont en pannes, mais je vais vous envoyer des secours.

\- Il faudra plus que des officiers médicaux, dit Léa en constatant les dégâts. Nous sommes coincés dans le bureau du chef ingénieur, il y a un enchevêtrement de poutres et de fils devant la porte et j'entends un drôle de grésillement.

\- Je vais envoyer des officiers pour dégager tout ça. Tenez le coup.

\- Capitaine, ici le docteur Sermak, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur l'état du commandeur?

Il devait être sur la passerelle au moment où Myriam l'avait appelée.

\- Je vais regarder, un moment, docteur.

Léa se tourna vers Parksan et rampa jusqu'à lui. Elle se rassit avec mille précautions alors des élancements douloureux irradiaient sa jambe droite. Elle tira ensuite sur le lourd objet de métal qui se trouvait toujours sur son abdomen et elle réussit à le basculer sur le côté. Tomal lâcha un gémissement.

\- Allons, commandeur, ce n'est pas si pire que ça. Je suis sure qu'avec un bon coup de balais et un peu de peinture, votre ingénierie retrouvera son éclat.

Il grimaça.

\- Ne me faites pas rire, ça fait mal.

\- Désolée. Laissez-moi regarder votre abdomen.

Elle commença à dégrafer son uniforme.

\- Voyons, capitaine, ne sautons pas d'étapes. Laissez-moi d'abord vous offrir un verre.

Il grimaça à nouveau.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas rire, vous devriez éviter les blagues.

\- Il m'était impossible de résister à celle-là, dit-il mi grimaçant, mi souriant.

Léa ouvrit l'uniforme et souleva le gilet pour dénuder son ventre.

\- Roberge à Sermak. Il y a une rougeur importante sur le ventre, juste sous les côtes.

\- Et la douleur?

\- Visiblement intense, répondit-elle en le regardant grimacer.

\- Est-ce que son ventre est dur?

Elle le palpa doucement, Tomal poussa un autre gémissement.

\- Oui, il est dur.

\- Il a une hémorragie interne, dit le médecin. Je dois le voir le plus tôt possible.

\- N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire?

\- Sans trousse médicale, non. Qu'il reste au repos.

\- Croyez-moi, docteur, répondit l'ingénieur, je n'ai pas envie de courir de marathon!


	2. Urgence médicale

«Journal de bord du premier officier, date stellaire 66938.1. En l'absence du capitaine, j'ai pris le contrôle des opérations. Le vaisseau se trouve maintenant dans la nébuleuse et les réparations vont de bon train. Une équipe d'ingénieurs se trouve dans la salle des téléporteurs pendant qu'un nombre important d'effectifs travaillent à l'ingénierie, soi pour réparer les dégâts, soi pour dégager les débris retenant le capitaine et le chef ingénieur prisonniers. L'infirmerie est toujours débordée par les nombreux blessés. Il n'y a aucune trace de notre mystérieux assaillant et dès que nous aurons réglé les urgences, nous essaieront de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Jamais je n'ai vu ce type d'armement, cependant il y a quelque chose avec ce vaisseau qui m'est familier.»

Elle ferma son journal de bord. Le conseiller Riyax était assis au poste de premier officier.

\- Comment s'en tire l'équipage, conseiller?

\- Tant que tout le monde est actif, je ne vois pas de problème, dit-il. Mais ça aiderait au moral de tout le monde si on pouvait tirer le capitaine et le chef ingénieur de cette fâcheuse position.

\- Que disent les scans, enseigne Giona?

\- Tant que nous sommes dans la nébuleuse, les scanners ne fonctionnent pas, mais ça risque d'être la même chose pour notre assaillant.

\- Il faudrait déterminer exactement ce qui s'est passé. Vous allez étudier tous les relevés des scans et tous les enregistrements du combat avec le lieutenant Jamar.

\- Oui, Commandeur.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour à l'ingénierie pour voir comment ça avance. Conseiller, vous avez la passerelle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Depuis quelques minutes, c'était le silence radio et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Pour l'instant, rien ne progressait. Elle avait toujours aussi mal à la jambe. Parksan était toujours aussi mal en point et le tas de débris restait toujours aussi gros. Ils entendaient cependant du bruit derrière le tas et ils savaient qu'on essayait de les dégager.

\- J'ai soif, se plaignit l'ingénieur, je prendrais bien une bière?

Léa aussi avait soif, il n'a y avait pas d'eau avec eux et il y avait de la fumée dans l'air. De plus, elle ne se rappelait pas son dernier verre d'eau.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague, ce ne serait pas bon signe si vous vous mettiez à délirer, commandeur.

\- Je plaide coupable, ajouta-t-il, de plus, je l'ai complètement ratée.

Léa s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le visage, il était chaud.

\- Je crois que vous avez de la fièvre.

\- Ajoutez ça à la liste, répondit-il avec une soudaine amertume.

Elle réalisa que son moral déclinait. Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner, mais elle pouvait au moins espérer qu'avec un bon moral, il tiendrait le coup.

\- Est-ce que parler est douloureux?

\- Beaucoup moins que rire, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça.

\- Le temps passera plus vite avec une petite conversation. Si vous me parliez de votre monde d'origine. Vous venez bien de Proxima Centaury.

\- Oui, la première colonie humaine.

\- Comment c'est là-bas?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, il y a trois soleils et beaucoup de fermes.

\- Viviez-vous sur une ferme?

\- Oui, avec le clan familial. Nous étions une cinquantaine dans mon clan : ma mère, mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins et mes cousines.

\- Avez-vous des frères ou des sœurs?

\- Non, j'étais bien le seul à être enfant unique, mais quand on grandit entouré de cousins, frères ou cousins, c'est du pareil au même.

\- J'imagine que vous devez y retourner à chaque fois que vous avez une permission.

Son visage s'attrista.

\- Il n'y a pas d'endroit où retourner. La ferme a été rasée par une tornade quand j'avais 15 ans.

\- Il n'y a pas d'entraide dans les colonies quand arrive ce genre de chose?

\- Oui, mais la rivalité existe aussi et c'est là le problème. Un clan rival nous a fauché l'herbe sous les pieds et il s'est abrogé nos terres, supposément pour nous aider, mais nous n'avons jamais pu les récupérer, alors le clan s'est dispersé. Certains ont rejoint d'autres clans, la plupart des adolescents et des jeunes adultes ont joint Starfleet. C'était mieux que de rester sur une planète où ils n'avaient plus leur place.

Pour lui remonter le moral, elle ne s'y était pas vraiment bien pris. Elle changea de sujet.

\- Quel est l'origine de votre nom? Les Proxiens viennent de la Terre, mais je n'arrive jamais à situer leurs noms.

\- C'est normal, les premiers colons ont altéré leurs noms en arrivant sur Proxima-B, ils voulaient à la fois se dissocier de leurs origines terriennes et créer quelque chose de typiquement Proxiens. Ils ont fait la même chose avec les prénoms.

\- Si vous étiez Terriens, vous vous prénommeriez Thomas, si je comprends bien.

\- Thomas Parkman pour être plus précis. En fait, mon père s'appelait vraiment Parkman, il venait de la Terre. Il a quitté ma mère avant ma naissance, elle a quand même tenu à me donner son nom, mais à la manière proxienne.

\- Êtes-vous marié?

\- J'ai été marié, mais maintenant je suis divorcé. Donc, libre comme l'air.

\- Je suis sure que beaucoup seraient heureuses de l'apprendre, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis grimaça à nouveau.

\- Ça empire…

Léa trouvait la situation de plus en plus préoccupante. Elle appela le docteur une fois de plus, tout en sachant qui lui répondrait la même chose. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'y avait rien à faire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam White entra dans l'ingénierie. Il y avait des débris partout et certaines consoles, éventrées, grésillaient. Heureusement, le noyau de distorsion était intact. Des ingénieux travaillaient à tout remettre en ordre, pendant qu'un nombre important d'officiers de sécurité et d'ingénieurs dégageaient les débris. Elle alla dans cette direction. Elle remarqua un lieutenant, qui semblait superviser l'opération.

\- Il vous faudra combien de temps?

\- Au moins une heure et ça, si nous n'avons pas d'autres mauvaises surprises.

\- Quelles mauvaises surprises?

\- En dégagent les débris nous avons découvert une conduite de plasma qui fuyait, il a fallu tout colmater avant de poursuivre.

\- Commandeur, dit alors une voix derrière elle?

Elle se tourna pour se trouver face à une jeune Bolienne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, enseigne Ronach?

\- J'ai une idée pour les sortir de là plus rapidement.

\- Allez-y.

\- Il y a plusieurs mètres de débris amoncelés devant la porte. Cependant, le plancher et le plafond, ont seulement 30 centimètres d'épaisseurs, alors on pourrait faire un trou dans le plafond pour les atteindre.

\- Qu'en est-il des murs?

\- Avec les débris et les dégâts environnant, ils sont trop instables pour qu'on prenne le risque de les découper.

\- Très bien, enseigne, assemblez une équipe et faites un trou dans le plafond. Contactez aussi le docteur Sermak.

\- À vos ordres, commandeur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était de plus en plus inquiète, Tomal passait de l'éveil à l'inconscience de plus en plus souvent. Il lui fallait de l'aide et vite. Elle entendit alors une vibration qui venait du plafond.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, s'écria-t-elle!

\- Enseigne Ronach à Roberge, répondit son communicateur. Capitaine, nous allons faire un trou dans le plafond. Nous pourrons ensuite vous sortir de là.

\- Il faudra d'abord faire descendre le docteur, je doute que le commandeur Parksan ne le supporte encore longtemps.

\- Le docteur est déjà là, capitaine. Nous allons faire vite. Ronach terminée.

Elle soupira. Enfin, un peu d'espoir. Elle reporta son attention au blessé. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Avouez-le, dit-il faiblement, je ne survivrai pas.

\- Tenez encore un peu. Les secours seront ici dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci pour ça, dit-il avec difficulté. C'est gentil…

\- C'est la vérité. Ils sont en train de faire un trou dans le plafond.

\- Interdiction de faire des trous dans le plafond de l'ingénierie sans l'accord du chef ingénieur, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Il est trop tard pour ça.

Il perdit son sourire. Elle vit une étrange lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il la fixait. Ça devait être la fièvre. Inquiète, elle se pencha vers lui. Il tendit la main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je voulais vous dire que… que… je…

Était-il en train de délirer? Elle s'en inquiéta.

\- Conservez vos énergies, commandeur… Tomal. Les secours seront bientôt là.

\- Appelez-moi Tom… Capitaine… Léa… Je vous aime!

Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit un grincement métallique alors que ses sauveteurs tentaient de retirer le morceau de plafond sans le faire tomber sur eux. Le trou apparut, assez grand pour laisser passer une personne. Une échelle de corde tomba alors et le médecin vulcain descendit avec sa trousse.

\- Dépêchez-vous, s'écria Léa, il a commencé à délirer.

Le docteur Sermak approcha de Tomal. Léa se traîna sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Une douleur intense irradia alors sa jambe, elle lâcha un petit gémissement. Le Vulcain jeta un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction. Puis, il ouvrit sa trousse, sortit un tricordeur et examina son patient. L'instant suivit, il prit un instrument médical de forme circulaire qu'il utilisa sur l'abdomen de Parskan.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'assistance, docteur, demanda-t-elle?

\- Ouvrez la trousse et prenez la seringue identifiée DCB, répondit-il tout en travaillant sur l'ingénieur.

Elle fouilla dans la boîte et trouva la dite seringue.

\- Je l'ai.

\- Programmez une dose de 10 CC.

Elle tourna la seringue sur le côté et appuya sur les boutons de contrôle pour programmer la dose demandée.

\- C'est fait.

\- Maintenant, injectez-vous-la.

Elle resta interdite un moment.

\- Mais le commandeur…

\- Il va déjà mieux, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous tout de suite. C'est un antidouleur pour votre jambe.

Elle se l'injecta et sentit la douleur devenir moins intense.

\- Merci, docteur. Y'a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire?

\- Vous pourriez me laisser faire mon travail, dit-il sans ciller.

Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissante, mais ce n'était pas à elle d'agir. Elle resta silencieuse, le regard fixé sur son chef ingénieur. Il était toujours inconscient. Elle suivait chaque mouvement du docteur et guettait chaque signe de rétablissement. Le médecin fit alors une injection au commandeur. Il se réveilla. Léa soupira, soulagée.

\- Docteur, dit-il d'une voix rauque en voyant le Vulcain? Suis-je en vie?

\- Vous allez vous en remettre, lieutenant-commandeur, mais je vous garde à l'infirmerie pour les prochains jours. Maintenant, Capitaine, je vais m'occuper de votre jambe.

Alors que le médecin passait le tricordeur au-dessus sa jambe, elle regardait toujours Tomal. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait. Il rougit alors et détourna la tête, visiblement embarrassé. Cela signifiait qu'il ne délirait pas quand il lui avait fait sa déclaration.

Sur le moment, elle ne sut que penser. Puis, elle se rappela toutes ces petites blagues et ces commentaires flatteurs quand il la voyait. Elle n'avait même pas pris conscience alors qu'il la flirtait. Tout ce qu'elle pensa alors est que ce n'était pas approprié. Elle était le capitaine, il faisait partie de son staff et ça compliquait grandement la situation.


	3. Le retour du Grizzly

Dès qu'elle fut remise sur pieds, Léa avait demandé une réunion du staff pour faire le point sur la situation. Tous étaient présents, sauf Tomal Parksan, toujours à l'infirmerie. L'enseigne Ronach le remplaçait

\- J'ai été informée de la situation, commença Léa. Considérant la puissance de feu de l'ennemi et leur étrangeté, nous devons avoir plus de réponse quand nous sortirons de cette nébuleuse.

\- Nous avons déjà quelques réponses, commença la Bajorane, et ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Allez-y.

L'enseigne Gionna pianota sur le clavier se trouvant sur la table devant elle et l'image du vaisseau étranger apparut sur l'écran.

\- En comparant la forme de ce vaisseau aux vaisseaux se trouvant dans la base de données, nous avons découvert qu'il a exactement la même forme et les mêmes dimensions qu'un vaisseau de classe Intrépide.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas un vaisseau de Starfleet, reprit White.

\- La plupart des vaisseaux de classe Intrépide ont soit été détruits, soit été mis au rebut. À part le Voyager qui est un vaisseau musée, il n'en restait qu'un en service jusqu'à tout récemment : le USS Grizzly.

Tout le monde se tut. Le USS Grizzly était porté disparu, peu de temps après avoir visité la planète Irizia 3.(1) Le Hawking s'y était rendu, peu de temps après, et y avait découvert une grande quantité de robots de type insectoïdes qui possédaient une vive intelligence et se montraient hostiles en tout point. La planète avait été mise en quarantaine et le Hawking pouvait se compter chanceux de ne pas avoir été contaminé, puisqu'un grand nombre de ses robots avaient une taille microscopique. Le Grizzly n'avait pas eu cette chance et tout portait à croire que ces robots étaient responsables de sa disparition.

\- Ça ne peut pas être le Grizzly, s'étonna Léa. La forme est la même, mais tout le reste est différent.

\- Ce que nous croyons, dit Jamar, c'est que, ces robots, les Komedos, ont absorbés le Grizzly et que ce vaisseau n'est pas un vaisseau, mais un amas de Komedos en forme de Grizzly.

Léa accusa le coup.

\- Est-ce une théorie ou une certitude, lieutenant?

\- Une certitude.

Il zooma sur l'image au moment où la torpille avait traversé le vaisseau sans le toucher. On vit du mouvement sur la coque et des milliers de petits objets se tasser pour former un trou laissant passer la torpille.

\- Mais les systèmes qu'ils ont, les phaseurs, le bouclier de camouflage? Comment peuvent-ils en avoir sans réellement avoir de vaisseau?

\- Si je puis me permettre, dit alors le docteur Sermak. Ce vaisseau est en lui-même semblable à une entité biologique. Chaque petit robot est comme une cellule vivante ayant une fonction distincte.

\- Certains robots pourraient avoir la fonction commune de concentrer l'énergie pour ensuite la lancer, tel un phaseur.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais comment ont-ils pu traverser nos boucliers, demanda Myriam.

\- S'ils ont pris le Grizzly, ils ont dut étudier ses bases de données et les reproduire. Ils connaissent tous nos points faibles.

\- Et probablement la fréquence de modulation de nos boucliers, conclut l'enseigne Ronach.

\- La première chose à faire, sera donc de changer la fréquence, reprit Léa.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Ronach.

\- Maintenant, où en sommes-nous avec les réparations?

\- L'ingénierie a été salement touchée, mais la plupart des systèmes fonctionnent et les téléporteurs devraient être opérationnels dans deux heures.

\- Et les blessés, dit-elle en se tournant vers le docteur Sermak.

\- La plupart des blessés ont été traités et sont retournés au travail. Les cas les plus graves sont en observation à l'infirmerie.

\- Quand pouvons-nous espérer récupérer notre chef ingénieur, demanda Myriam?

\- D'ici vingt-quatre heures. Son état est stables, mais ses blessures étaient sérieuses, si j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tard, il aurait fait parti des pertes.

\- Justement, combien déplorons nous de décès?

\- Cinq, capitaine, tous des ingénieurs. Je vous ferai parvenir la liste à votre terminal.

\- Merci docteur. Il nous reste à élaborer une stratégie dans le cas où les Komédos nous auraient suivis.

Ce fut Jamar qui parla ensuite.

\- Nous connaissons déjà deux de leur faiblesse : les infrarouges et les ultrasons. Nous les avons déjà utilisés contre eux, mais ceux-ci ont quitté Irizia avant que nous y arrivons, ils ne connaissent pas ces tactiques. Nous avons donc l'avantage de la surprise.

\- Le son ne se propage pas dans l'espace, coupa Léa, comment comptez-vous utiliser des ultrasons?

\- Je pourrais modifier une torpille pour en faire une bombe sonique. Dès qu'elle sera assez près de sa cible elle explosera en envoyant une onde de choc à haute fréquence, comme elle sera en contact avec le vaisseau, les ondes se propageront suffisamment. Il faudra évidement les faire exploser manuellement, puisqu'on ne peut pas les toucher avec une torpille.

\- Très bien, vous ferez les modifications nécessaires.

\- De mon côté, dit Ronach, je peux faire installer des lampe à infrarouge sur la coque. Il faudra faire une sortie à l'extérieur par contre.

\- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre façon, demanda Léa sachant que c'était risqué quand un ennemi rodait?

\- Je n'en vois aucune, dit-il.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, faites le nécessaire. Cette réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde quitta la salle de conférence, laissant Léa seule. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tomal Parksan et à sa déclaration. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte? L'avait-elle encouragée d'une façon ou d'une autre? Et comment réagir maintenant qu'elle le savait? Devait-elle demander son transfert?

Elle rejeta cette pensée tout de suite. Le commandeur Parksan était un ingénieur doué et tous ses officiers appréciaient travailler pour lui. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à recommencer avec un nouveau chef. Il lui faudrait régler ça à l'interne.

Il y avait des règles pour presque chaque aspect de la vie des officiers, mais dans ce domaine, il n'y avait que peu de règles, sinon que les relations interpersonnelles quel qu'elles soient ne devaient jamais nuire au travail d'un officier.

En tant que capitaine, il n'y avait pas de règle précise, mais bien une règle de conduite. Il était préférable pour un capitaine de tenir ses distances avec son équipage. L'amitié était souhaitable, mais toujours avec la contrainte d'être en mesure de maintenir son autorité sur son équipage.

Elle devrait y faire face tôt ou tard : pourquoi pas maintenant? Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à Sermak.

\- Ici Sermak.

\- Est-ce que l'état du commandeur Parksan lui permet une petite conversation?

\- Je n'y vois aucun problème, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Tomal était étendue sur un biobed. Il se sentait mieux, mais il était encore dans les vapes. Il n'avait pas à croire qu'il l'avait fait; il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait et ça avait été une sottise. Il croyait bêtement qu'il allait mourir, alors il avait fait son grand sentimental. Il s'en voulait maintenant. Le capitaine avait autre chose à faire qu'à jouer les amies de cœurs avec un grand escogriffe comme lui. Qu'espérait-il? Tout ça, c'était la faute de Mokal, il lui avait si souvent parlé de Léa Roberge que Tomal était tombé sous son charme avant même de la rencontrer et dès qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, ça n'avait qu'empiré.

Il avait été stupide. Starfleet n'était pas une agence matrimoniale, il ne cherchait pas à rencontrer l'âme sœur et pourtant, il s'était laissé séduire, sans l'avoir recherché.

Il vit alors le capitaine entrer à l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

\- Je sais que vous êtes réveillés, commandeur, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Capitaine, dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire, c'est gentil de venir me visiter.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Elle hésita un instant. Il se sentit tout à coup très nerveux. Il se doutait qu'elle voulait lui parler de sa déclaration.

\- Quand vous étiez blessés, vous vous êtes mis à délirer, commença-t-elle, et vous avez dit des choses insensées. Est-ce que vous vous en rappelez?

Il comprit qu'elle lui tendait une perche pour lui permettre de dissimuler son embarras, il faillit l'attraper, mais à la place, il se choqua. Elle le savait maintenant, à quoi bon faire l'autruche.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien. Je ne délirais pas, mais j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir.

Elle soupira, visiblement troublée.

\- Réalisez-vous dans quelle position ça me place?

\- Non pas vraiment. J'avais plutôt espoir que ça ne changerait rien.

\- Comment voulez-vous que ça ne change rien, se choqua-t-elle? Je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau, j'ai d'énormes responsabilités et je ne peux pas vivre une idylle avec un membre de mon staff, ce serait inapproprié.

\- Capitaine, coupa alors Tomal, qui vous parle de vivre une idylle? Je n'ai rien demandé et je n'espère rien de votre part. J'ai seulement avoué mes sentiments.

Elle hésita.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que vos sentiments personnels nuisent à vos responsabilités.

\- Ça n'a jamais été le cas avant. Je vous promets que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Elle ne semblait pas satisfaite de sa réponse, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus? Ce n'était pas un crime d'avoir des sentiments.

\- Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Ça me rassure. Prenez du repos, ajouta-t-elle, vous aurez beaucoup de travail ensuite.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie. Il se demanda à quoi cette rencontre avait-elle bien pu servir.

* * *

(1) Référence Fanfic Le privilège du grade


	4. Se pourrait-il que

Sur la passerelle, Myriam suivait toutes les opérations. Les ingénieurs avaient terminés de poser les lampes à infrarouge alors que le lieutenant Jamar avait eu le temps de modifier plusieurs torpilles. Les téléporteurs étaient à nouveau opérationnels. Ils pourraient bientôt sortir de la nébuleuse. Le capitaine Roberge entra et avança vers son siège. Myriam se leva pour lui céder la place.

\- Du nouveau, demanda Léa?

\- Non capitaine, rien de…

Une console beepa.

\- Capitaine, dit alors l'enseigne Giona, je détecte des faisceaux de tashyons. On dirait qu'ils balayent le secteur.

\- Ils ont du trouver un moyen de scanner la nébuleuse, remarqua le commandeur White.

\- Alerte rouge, dit Léa! Sortez-nous de la nébuleuse maintenant et levez les boucliers.

Le vaisseau se mettait en branle quand il fut atteint par un tir.

\- Tir direct, les boucliers ont tenus, dit Jamar.

\- Ce sont le même type d'armement que lors de notre première rencontre. Pas de doute, ils nous ont traqués.

\- Sortez-nous de la nébuleuse, nous ne pouvons pas leur tirer dessus avec les senseurs aveugles.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Le vaisseau fut secoué par un autre tir. Tout le monde s'accrocha à ce qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Nous avons été frappés par derrière, capitaine, les boucliers tiennent le coup.

\- Combien de temps pour sortir de la nébuleuse?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Lancez une torpille sonique.

\- Capitaine, si nous ne voyons pas le vaisseau ennemi nous ne pourrons la détonner au bon moment.

\- Votre objection est notée, lieutenant. Préparez-vous à faire feu.

\- Torpille armée.

\- Feu!

\- Torpille lancée.

\- Détonnez-la à mon signal.

Elle se mit à compter dans sa tête. Elle avait évalué la distance approximative où le vaisseau ennemi devait se trouver quand il avait tiré. La torpille avait une bonne portée, il avait de bonne chance qu'elle touche le vaisseau Komedos, même juste un peu, ça distrairait leur attention et leur donnerait le temps de sortir de la nébuleuse.

\- Allez-y.

Le vaisseau fut secoué par une onde de choc. La secousse était beaucoup plus faible que les attaques ennemies. Le vaisseau approchait toujours plus du vide spatial.

\- Il reste une minute, capitaine.

\- Des signes de notre poursuivant?

\- Les scanners n'arrivent pas à les trouver dans la nébuleuse.

\- Vingt secondes avant de sortir.

\- Je détecte un mouvement derrière nous.

\- Si ils nous suivent toujours, nous n'avons pas dû leur faire de dommages importants, fit remarquer White.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, dit Kirt Jarmar, ils n'ont pas tirés d'autres salves.

\- Cinq secondes.

Léa se tourna vers l'écran, les vapeurs gazeuses qui les encerclaient se dissipèrent tout-à-coup pour laisser place à l'espace.

\- Très bien, dit alors Léa, enseigne Douze, appliquez la manœuvre d'évasion Delta. Lieutenant Jamar, préparez les lampes à infrarouge. Allumez-les dès que le vaisseau Komedos sort de cette nébuleuse.

\- Les lampes sont prêtes.

\- Le vaisseau ennemi sort de la nébuleuse, capitaine, dit la Bajorane.

Le vaisseau sombre à l'image du Grizzly surgit hors de la nébuleuse et visiblement la torpille sonique avait fait de dégâts. Il manquait une nacelle et un côté du vaisseau était enfoncé.

\- Il se répare, on dirait, ajouta Jamar.

Effectivement, le trou du côté de la nacelle manquante se comblait rapidement et bientôt on vit apparaître le début d'une nacelle.

\- À quoi ça sert ces torpilles soniques, ajouta le tacticien, s'ils se réparent aussi vite.

\- Nous avons pourtant fait des dommages important, dit Giona. Selon les scanners, le vaisseau Komedos a perdu 30% de sa masse.

\- Il se reconstruit plus petit, réalisa Léa. Allumez les lampes!

Sur l'écran, on ne voyait pas vraiment les faisceaux des lampes, mais le vaisseau ennemi cessa tout à coup de se réparer.

\- Capitaine, ajouta Jamar. Ils nous appellent.

C'était bien la première fois que les Komedos tentaient de communiquer avec eux. Il fallait tenter le coup, ne serait-ce que pour mieux les comprendre.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran, il n'y avait que du noir.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge, du USS Hawking de la Fédération des planètes unies. Pourquoi nous attaquez-nous?

Sa propre image lui fut alors reflétée. Les Komédos avait repris son message et le lui avait retourné.

\- Capitaine Roberge, dit alors son double avec une voix déformée. Cessez votre attaque.

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu quelques réponses. Que voulez-vous?

\- Nous voulons votre vaisseau.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Êtes-vous ceux qu'on appelle les Komedos?

\- Komedos est notre nom d'esclave ekosiens. Nous refusons de porter ce nom. Nous sommes les Dé-bâtisseurs.

Mauvais surnom, pensa-t-elle, ce qui lui faisait penser que leurs ambitions étaient grandes et qu'il fallait les arrêter.

\- Et bien, peu importe ce que vous cherchez à débâtir, vous ne toucherez pas à mon vaisseau, reprit-elle. Fin de la communication.

L'écran s'éteignit.

\- Lieutenant Jamar, maintenez les lampes sur le vaisseau. Armez deux torpilles soniques et faites feu à dix secondes d'intervalle.

\- Torpilles armées.

\- Feu.

La première torpille fut lancée vers le vaisseau, au moment où elle approchait le vaisseau, il bougea rapidement pour l'éviter, mais la seconde torpille fonça dans le vaisseau et y fut activée par le lieutenant Jamar. Ce qui avait été le Grizzly éclata en un nuage de particules.

\- Armez les phaseurs et nettoyez moi ça, ordonna Léa. Ils ne doivent pas être capables de se reformer.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que le nuage de particule ne disparaisse sous l'assaut des phaseurs et des lampes à infrarouge.

\- Fin de l'alerte, dit alors le capitaine Roberge, programmez une trajectoire vers la station la plus proche. Contactez Starfleet et transférez la communication à mon bureau. Commandeur White, vous avez la passerelle.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Il y avait quelques jours déjà que le Hawking était amarré à la station spatiale 42. Grâce à l'aide des ingénieurs de la station, l'ingénierie avait été complètement réparée. Le capitaine avait donné des permissions à tous les officiers qui profitaient maintenant des installations de la station.

La station possédait une section de loisirs plutôt divertissante avec un mess beaucoup plus grand que celui du Hawking qui avait des airs de bistrot branché. Tout autour, il y avait des hollodecks, des salles d'entraînement sportives et un salon de jeu de sociétés. Les officiers du Hawking avaient littéralement pris possession des lieux.

Le commandeur Parksan était allé prendre une bière avec les membres clés de son équipe d'ingénieur, une récompense qui, selon lui, était bien méritée.

Un peu plus loin, Léa était attablée avec Riyax et Myriam.

\- L'amiral Janeway doit arriver sur la station demain, expliquait Léa. Quelques autres vaisseaux ont été appelés. Il y aura une rencontre ici même dans deux jours, avec Janeway et les capitaines de ces vaisseaux.

\- Ce qui vous inclus, je suppose, demanda Riyax.

\- Oui, nous sommes les seuls avoir affronté les Komedos et a les avoir vaincus. Ils ne peuvent pas nous mettre sur la sellette, pas cette fois.

Léa leva son verre.

\- Au Hawking et à ses futures missions.

Myriam et Riyax virent cogner leur verre contre le sien.

\- C'est curieux, dit alors Myriam. Nous sommes en permission, nous devrions nous détendre et nous voilà encore en train de parler de travail.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, répondit Riyax. Parlons d'autres choses.

Le silence se fit. Les trois officiers cherchaient un sujet.

\- C'est une magnifique station, commença alors Myriam. J'ai déjà travaillé sur une station, Deep space trois. Elle avait le tiers de la taille de celle-ci et elle était déjà vieille.

\- J'ai été cantonné sur une station pendant la guerre, se rappela Léa, loin de la ligne de front.

\- Ha oui! S'étonna Myriam, pourquoi donc?

\- C'était la guerre et j'avais un enfant en bas âge. Matt avait seulement trois ans. On ne les acceptait plus sur les vaisseaux à l'époque.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible en temps de guerre, ajouta Riyax.

\- Nathan avait l'habitude de dire que j'avais un sens inné du timing. Nous travaillions tous les deux sur Terre, lui à la sécurité de Starfleet Command et moi à l'Académie et j'ai décidé de faire un changement de carrière sur un vaisseau juste avant que la guerre contre le Dominion n'éclate. J'ai alors été envoyée sur la station 21, alors que Nathan a été envoyé au front sur le Hood.

\- Pendant la guerre, j'étais tout le temps sur le Kelvin, c'était le vaisseau rattaché à Deep Space 3, se rappela Myriam, j'y ai été transféré après la disparition du Pioneer, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Le Pioneer était le vaisseau que les trois officiers avaient en commun. Riyax et White y avait servi alors que Léa y avait été rescapée. Le conseiller leva son verre.

\- Aux disparus, dit-il.

Léa et Myriam le suivirent.

\- Je dois y aller, dit tout à coup Myriam White, j'ai un ami sur cette station à qui j'ai promis une visite.

Après les salutations d'usage, elle se leva et partie, laissant Léa en tête à tête avec le Dénobulien. Elle soupira.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse, on dirait.

Elle jeta un œil en direction de la table où se trouvait Tomal Parksan et revint au conseiller.

\- J'ai un problème délicat.

\- Vous voulez parler du commandeur Parksan.

\- Oui, je viens de découvrir qu'il est amoureux de moi.

Le conseiller sourit.

\- Ça vous en a pris du temps!

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- C'est assez évident.

\- Pour vous, peut-être. Je ne suis pas une experte pour décrypter la nature humaine.

\- Savez-vous ce qui me fascine le plus avec les humains?

\- Parmi les nombreuses choses qui vous fascinent le plus, dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne releva pas la plaisanterie.

\- Vous êtes une espèce pleine de contradiction. Par exemple, votre langage non verbal est un des plus précis et des plus imagé de cette partie de la galaxie.

\- Quel langage non verbal?

\- C'est un langage du corps, des signaux que vous envoyez entre vous. La plupart des espèces de type humanoïde en ont, mais les humains sont les seules à ignorer complètement les signaux envoyés par les autres et à négliger le fait qu'ils en envoient eux-mêmes.

\- Vous voulez dire que le lieutenant-commandeur a envoyé des signaux!

\- Oui, et ça fait des mois que ça dure.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

\- Me demanderiez-vous de vous révéler ses pensées si j'étais télépathe?

Elle comprit.

\- Vous avez raison. Seulement, cette situation est inhabituelle et je ne sais pas comment la gérer. Il est un officier de mon staff, ce n'est pas approprié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas approprié: qu'il ait des sentiments pour vous ou que vous entamiez une relation avec lui?

La question la surprit.

\- Les deux.

\- On ne peut pas empêcher les gens d'avoir des sentiments et ça n'a jamais nuit à son travail, jusqu'ici. Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'y donner suite et il le sait. Alors, je ne vois pas le problème que ça pose.

Léa se sentit embarrassée sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Dites-moi, conseiller, si on revient au langage non-verbal des humains? Je serais curieuse de savoir quels sont les signaux que moi j'envoie présentement.

Le conseiller termina son verre avant de répondre.

\- Vous envoyez des signaux très intéressants, capitaine.

\- Et que disent-ils?

\- Ils disent que vous devriez sérieusement vous demander pourquoi cette histoire avec le commandeur Parksan vous obsède autant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva et quitta le mess. Léa resta seule à sa table avec ce malaise grandissant. Elle lança un regard en coin vers la table de son chef ingénieur en se posant la question : se pourrait-il que…

Elle se leva brusquement. C'était idiot! Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se produise. Elle quitta le mess, avec cette question qui la hantait : « Se pourrait-il que… ».


	5. Capitaine de flotte

L'amiral Janeway avait réuni tous les capitaines des vaisseaux qui se trouvaient dans le secteur ainsi que leurs premiers officiers. Une salle de conférence avait été mise à leur disposition dans la station. C'était une des plus grandes et des plus belles salles de la station. Elle avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la planète autour de laquelle la station était en orbite. C'était une planète entièrement recouverte de forêt, il n'y avait pas d'océan mais un réseau de lac et de rivière. Du ciel, cependant, elle paraissait aussi bleue que la terre, mais quand il n'y avait pas de nuage, on ne pouvait distinguer d'océans.

La salle elle-même se meublait d'une longue table et de fauteuils rembourrés. Sur les accoudoirs de chaque fauteuil, il y avait un petit terminal permettant d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur.

Quand Léa et Myriam entrèrent, la moitié des invités étaient arrivés. Elles allèrent s'asseoir. Léa aperçu quelques connaissances parmi les officiers assis à la table. Elle vit alors Myriam détourner promptement la tête. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Myriam s'approcha pour lui répondre.

\- Blake, chuchota-t-elle.

Léa releva les yeux et reconnu le capitaine Blake, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Myriam était l'ancien premier officier de ce capitaine alors que Léa avait servi avec lui avant qu'il ne soit capitaine. Aucune des deux ne l'appréciait. C'était un opportuniste, à cheval sur le règlement qui n'avait aucun esprit d'initiative.

\- Commandeur White, dit-il alors, en la reconnaissant. Vous êtes toujours premier officier à ce que je vois.

\- Toujours, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard de défie. Je sers sur le USS Hawking.

\- Mes félicitations, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire qui ne semblait pas sincère.

À ce moment, l'amiral fit son entrée. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bout de la table, déposa une petite mallette sur la table, s'assit et prit un moment pour regarder les officiers qui y étaient réunis.

\- Je vous ai réuni ici à cause de la menace que représentent les Komedos sur la Fédération. La plupart d'entre vous n'en ont pas entendu parler, alors je vais en faire un petit récapitulatif.

\- À la date stellaire 66023.3, le USS Grizzly a découvert une colonie humaine sur la planète Irizia trois. Les colons avaient d'importants problèmes de mutations génétiques et le USS Hawking, commandé par le capitaine Roberge, ici présente, a été appelé pour enquêter sur le problème. Pouvez-vous me faire un court résumé de ce que vous avez découvert, capitaine Roberge ?

\- Oui, amiral, répondit Léa. Les mutations étaient le résultat des manipulations génétiques faites par des nanorobots présents dans l'organisme des colons. Il se trouvait aussi, sur la planète, des robots arachnides de la taille de souris, en très grand nombre, qui ont attaqué mon équipe d'exploration. Nous avons découvert qu'ils étaient intelligents et hostiles. Nous en avons avisé Starfleet.(2)

\- Merci, capitaine, reprit Janeway. Nous avons fait mettre la planète en quarantaine, mais trop tard. Le Grizzly était porté disparu et il y avait de forte chance qu'il ait été contaminé par ces Komedos. Nous avons envoyé trois vaisseaux à sa recherche, l'un d'entre eux est revenu bredouille, les deux autres sont aussi portés disparus.

Léa comprit pourquoi Janeway avait demandé une rencontre. Elle avait beau avoir détruit ce qui restait du Grizzly, si d'autres vaisseaux avaient été contaminés, il resterait des Komedos en liberté.

\- Il y a aussi eu des rapports d'attaque sur des stations et planètes dans ce secteur, roujours par un vaisseau qu'on décrit comme étant sombre aux formes mal définies et qui a des caractéristiques communes avec ce que le Hawking a rencontré récemment. Capitaine Roberge ?

Léa pianota sur son clavier pour aller chercher les données qu'elle avait recueillies et fit apparaître l'image du Grizzly-Komedos sur l'écran de la salle de conférence. Elle raconta alors en détail la rencontre avec le Grizzly et les combats qui avaient suivi ainsi que leur conclusion sur la nature du vaisseau et ses particularités.

\- Merci, capitaine, dit alors Janeway en se penchant vers son clavier, voici maintenant les images des vaisseaux qui ont attaqués certaines de nos avant-postes, récemment.

Cinq images de vaisseaux différentes apparurent, tous avaient l'air d'une ombre mouvante, comme le Grizzly. Trois d'entre eux avaient la forme de vaisseaux de Starfleet, les deux autres ressemblaient respectivement à un maraudeur Ferengi et à un oiseau de guerre Romulan.

Léa resta bouche-bée. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Les Komédos absorbaient littéralement les vaisseaux pour devenir un amas en forme de vaisseau avec une force de frappe imparable et ils continuaient de se répandre comme une maladie.

\- Tout le secteur est menacé, mais ils ne s'arrêteront pas à ce secteur. Il faut trouver une solution.

\- Amiral, commença Blake, nous avons quinze vaisseaux contre cinq. Avec les systèmes d'armements conçus par le Hawking, nous devrions en venir à bout.

\- Capitaine Blake, coupa Léa, il faudra une meilleure stratégie que ça. Ce qui caractérise ces Komédos, c'est leur rapidité d'adaptation et leur capacité à se répandre rapidement. Les armes que nous avons développées ne suffiront pas, ils vont trouver une parade. Ils sont intelligents. Par ailleurs, j'ai compté seize vaisseaux.

\- L'amiral sera d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'un vaisseau scientifique n'a pas sa place dans une situation de combat.

Léa allait répliquer quand Janeway leva une main.

\- Ne commençons pas à nous chamailler. Si j'ai invité le capitaine Roberge et le commandeur White ici, c'est parce que leur vaisseau sera impliqué dans l'opération. Le Hawking est le seul vaisseau qui ici ait affronté et vaincu les Komedos. Leur savoir et leur expérience sont indispensables à la réussite de cette mission

Le teint du capitaine Blake avait tourné au rouge.

\- Il faudra les piéger, dit alors le capitaine Laforge qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Et pourquoi, lui demanda Léa ?

\- Il y a plusieurs vaisseaux komedos, en vadrouille dans le secteur. Si nous partons à la chasse au Komedos, ils nous prendrons de vitesse et continuerons à absorber des vaisseaux. Il faut tous les attirer avec quelque chose et les attaquer à ce moment.

\- Il faut donc trouver ce qui les attire le plus, dit un autre capitaine que Léa ne connaissait pas.

\- Je vous arrête, dit Janeway, nous ne sommes pas ici pour établir une stratégie, ceci n'est qu'un rencontre informative. Les données seront soumises à vos équipes et vos spécialistes. Je n'ai aucuns doutes qu'ils trouveront de nouvelles stratégies, vous pourrez alors nous consulter et trouver un plan efficace. Une autre rencontre sera ensuite organisée, mais je dois retourner sur Terre, ce ne sera donc pas moi qui présiderai cette rencontre.

Elle ouvrit la boîte qu'elle avait apportée et en sortie une pip, c'est-à-dire une petite broche représentant un cercle doré. Elle se tourna vers Léa.

\- Levez-vous, capitaine Roberge.

Intriguée, Léa se leva. Tout le monde la regardait. L'amiral avança vers elle d'un air solennel.

\- Capitaine Roberge, vous êtes promues capitaine de flotte, à titre provisoire, avec tous les droits et privilèges reliés à cette fonction.

Elle lui épingla une cinquième pip sur son collet au côté des quatre pips lui octroyant le grade de capitaine.

\- Vous ne pourrez la porter que pour cette mission. Ça vous donnera l'autorité nécessaire.

\- Merci amiral, dit-elle, surprise.

\- La réunion est terminée.

Tous les officiers se levèrent. Janeway leva la voix.

\- Capitaine Roberge, capitaine Blake, commandeur White, restez!

Léa se rassit. Myriam, qui avait commencé à se lever se rassit aussi. Blake resta à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Capitaine Blake, commandeur White, je suis au courant de vos différents. Pour cette mission, vous devrez les mettre de côtés, est-ce clair?

\- Oui, amiral, dit Myriam.

\- Amiral, dit Blake, je veux bien y mettre du mien, mais le commandeur White est un risque pour cette mission, elle n'a aucun respect pour l'autorité et a une forte tendance à désobéir aux ordres.

\- Amiral, coupa Roberge, le commandeur White est un excellent officier et un second de premier ordre. J'ai pleinement confiance en ses capacités.

\- Je ne doute pas de ses qualités, capitaine Roberge, dit Janeway. Capitaine Blake, je vous ai donné un ordre et ce n'était pas ouvert à l'argumentation.

\- Désolé, amiral, dit-il en serrant les dents. J'agirai selon vos ordres.

\- Vous êtes excusés, dit Janeway.

Blake sortit.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, commandeur White, je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre capitaine.

\- Bien sûr, amiral.

Elle sortit. Léa resta seule avec l'amiral.

\- Vous vous en sortirez avec Blake, dit Janeway affirmative. Il a tendance à être à cheval sur le règlement et il n'est pas réfractaire à l'autorité. Il est particulièrement efficace dans des situations de combats.

\- À condition qu'il accepte mon autorité, il a montré un certain mépris pour l'orientation scientifique de mon vaisseau.

\- Ne lui donnez aucun choix et aucune porte de sortie. Avec ce genre de personne, il faut de la fermeté.

\- Amiral, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Elle répondit en hochant la tête.

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'excellents capitaines plus expérimentés que moi, alors pourquoi moi ?

\- Dans ce genre de mission, il est très difficile de trouver un bon capitaine de flotte. Le problème est que les capitaines sont tous, en quelque sorte, des rois dans leur petit royaume alors quand vient le temps de se réunir pour se coordonner, il leur est difficile d'accepter une autorité autre que la leur. Je connais les autres capitaines, certains sont très bons, mais pour ce genre de poste, il me fait quelqu'un de rassembleur, de charismatique et qui sais doser entre la fermeté et concessions.

Léa eut un doute. Elle ne parlait sûrement pas d'elle.

\- Mais comme nous n'avons pas cette perle sous la main, ajouta Janeway en souriant comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, nous y sommes allés avec quelqu'un qui connaît bien l'ennemi et qui est doté d'un esprit d'analyse au-dessus de la moyenne.

\- Si je comprends bien, il vous faut un scientifique.

\- Dans ce cas précis, oui. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de nos ennemis et ils évoluent vites. Vous aurez beau faire des plans, il faudra vous réajuster continuellement et le faire vite.

\- Dans ce cas, je tâcherai d'être à la hauteur, amiral.

\- Je n'en demande pas moins. Bonne chance, capitaine.

* * *

 _(2) Référence Fanfic Le privilège du grade_


	6. Le meilleur appas

Tomal était retourné à l'ingénierie pour y faire des modifications. Depuis que la flotte s'était réunie, les idées n'avaient cessé de fuser. Le capitaine Laforge avait eu l'idée de faire modifier les moteurs pour qu'ils émettent une vibration semblable à des ultrasons, nuisibles au Komedos. Cette modification devait protéger la section d'ingénierie contre toute intrusion. Si les Komodos tentaient de prendre possession du vaisseau, l'ingénierie resterait sous contrôle plus longtemps. Le capitaine de flotte avait ordonnée que tous les vaisseaux soient modifiés. Tomal se demanda si Laforge n'avait pas été ingénieur. Ça prenait un ingénieur pour avoir de telles idées.

La plupart de ses officiers travaillait sur des systèmes secondaires. Tomal décida de faire les modifications lui-même. Il ouvrit un panneau, sortit un outil, retira quelques puces, et commença à faire quelque branchement. Il était si occupé par son travail qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que l'enseigne Ronach viennent lui poser une question technique. Il sursauta.

\- Ça va, commandeur, ajouta-t-elle après que Tomal ait répondu à sa question ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. J'étais très concentré.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Depuis votre accident, vous avez changé.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Vous faites moins de blagues, vous êtes plus silencieux, plus solitaire. Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

La jeune ingénieure ne lui apprenait rien, mais Tomal ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Avoir avoué son affection à Léa n'avait eu pour effet que de le rendre malheureux, comme s'il réalisait qu'il s'était embarqué dans une histoire sans issus. Plus il repensait à cette histoire d'aveux, et plus il pensait à elle. Plus il pensait à elle et plus ça l'attristait. Et plus il était triste, plus il se rappelait que c'était à cause de cette histoire d'aveux. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu expliquer ça à Ronach.

\- Je suis passé près de la mort, dit-il enfin, et ça m'a un peu ébranlé.

\- Vous devriez peut-être en parler à Riyax. J'aimerais bien récupérer le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan d'avant, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

La dernière personne que Parksan aurait pensé consulter était un psy, mais, au fond, pourquoi pas. Le conseiller aurait peut-être un petit truc pour lui permettre d'oublier Léa.

Il tendit son outil à Rochach.

\- Terminez-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il en quittant promptement l'ingénierie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, demanda Ronach alors qu'il était déjà trop loin ?

Après avoir interrogé l'ordinateur, Tomal décida de se rendre vers les quartiers du conseiller, mais le croisa dans le corridor en s'y rendant. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, ce serait vite réglé.

\- Conseiller, l'interpella-t-il. Avez-vous un moment?

Le conseiller arrêta de marcher, se retourna et retarda l'ingénieur, intrigué.

\- Lieutenant-commandeur, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Parksan se trouva tout à coup gêné.

\- Heu… Je me demandais si… En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment important. Ça peut attendre.

\- Je n'ai rien de pressant qui m'attend, poursuivit le conseiller. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez marcher avec moi, juste dans le cas où, par hasard, nous irions dans la même direction.

Le conseiller reprit sa marche, Parksan le suivit, toujours aussi embarrassé.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de consulter un psychologue, commença le Dénobulien, et vous n'êtes pas le seul. C'est toujours difficile la première fois.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une thérapie, juste d'un conseil.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est justement le travail d'un conseiller de donner des conseils, dit-il en souriant.

\- D'accord, je me lance. Y a-t-il un moyen de se débarrasser de sentiments envahissants et persistants.

\- Il vous faudra être plus précis, quel genre de sentiments?

Parksan hésita.

\- Des sentiments pour… quelqu'un.

\- Et cette personne ne vous retourne pas ces sentiments, si je comprends bien.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie, mais ça ne va plus loin.

\- Pourtant un grand séducteur comme vous, avec un peu de patience, qui sait ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, conseiller. Toute relation est impossible entre nous.

\- C'est dommage ça, dit-il avec sincérité. L'amour est un sûrement un des sentiments les plus stimulants qui existe. Il donne de l'énergie, stimule la créativité comme rien d'autre et guérit bien des maux. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas donner une chance à cette relation de s'épanouir?

Tomal s'impatienta.

\- Conseiller, je veux juste l'oublier. Alors, n'insistez pas.

\- Très bien. Alors, je peux vous suggérer certains programmes holographiques pour vos passes temps, aller prendre un verre de temps en temps avec vos amis et peut-être aussi des douches froides.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi.

\- Non, commandeur, mais l'amour n'est pas une maladie mentale. Il n'y a pas de remède ou de traitement. Si vous voulez l'oublier, il vous faudra vous concentrer sur autre chose et être patient. L'idéal serait de vous éloigner d'elle, mais je conçois que c'est impossible quand on est confiné sur un vaisseau. Par contre, vous ne devriez peut-être pas abandonner si vite. Ces sentiments ne se développent pas de la même façon ni à la même vitesse chez les autres. Il est possible qu'elle ait aussi des sentiments pour vous, mais que ce soit moins évident pour elle de le démontrer.

\- Ça j'en doute. Merci pour votre aide, conseiller, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Depuis qu'elle avait été nommée capitaine de flotte, Léa était plus occupée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle devait superviser le travail de seize vaisseaux et s'assurer que l'information circule. Il y avait eu plusieurs réunions depuis le départ de l'amiral et un plan était en préparation. Elle n'avait plus un instant à elle et avait été si rarement dans ses quartiers que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait son fils, il aurait sûrement gradué d'une quelconque institution.

Un plan était en train de se mettre en branle. Tout le monde était d'accord sur l'idée de leur tendre un piège et on mettrait les vaisseaux à niveau pour cette rencontre, mais personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord sur l'appas à utiliser.

Il fallait que ce soit irrésistible pour les Komedos et pour ça, il fallait comprendre leurs motivations et c'est là-dessus que personne n'arrivait à s'entendre. On s'entendait sur le fait qu'ils cherchaient de la technologie et de la matière ils avaient volés du minerai aux colonies qu'ils avaient attaquées. Le lieutenant Lakos, l'archéologue, croyait que les Komedos cherchaient à évoluer le plus rapidement possible et de toutes les façons possibles, pour ça, ils voulaient de nouvelles technologies et de nouvelles connaissances. Les vaisseaux étaient intéressants parce qu'ils recelaient les deux, les technologies bien sûr, mais aussi les banques de données indispensables au savoir et pourquoi pas, l'équipage avec leur particularité biologiques et leurs souvenirs.

Léa était convaincue qu'il avait raison, mais la plupart des autres vaisseaux avaient tendance à les comparer à des borgs à la recherche de technologies avancées. Elle pouvait, bien sûr, leur imposer son plan, c'était elle qui déciderait, ultimement, mais elle ne voulait pas empêcher les nouvelles idées d'émerger pour l'instant.

Mais si Lakos avait raison, qu'elle serait le meilleur appas? Un vaisseau même bien équipé ne suffirait pas, les Komedos avaient déjà absorbés plusieurs vaisseaux. Il leur faudrait quelque chose de plus aguichant.

Alors qu'elle était installée à son bureau à penser à tout ça, ses pensées vagabondèrent un moment. Elle venait d'avoir une rencontre avec son staff au sujet du plan à venir et elle devait avoir une autre rencontre avec les capitaines de la flotte pour mettre la touche finale au plan.

Pendant toute la rencontre, elle avait évité de regarder le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan et étrangement elle s'en voulait. Il avait promis que ses sentiments ne nuiraient pas à son travail et jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu sa promesse. Mais étrangement, c'était elle qui était distraite par cette histoire. Riyax avait raison sur un point : ça l'obsédait. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette crise avec les Komedos, elle aurait eu le temps de faire un peu d'introspection et essayer de comprendre pourquoi ça l'affectait autant.

Elle soupira, le moment était vraiment mal choisit pour une histoire de cœur.

Puis, c'est là que ça lui apparut. La station était au cœur de tout ça, en particulier depuis qu'elle était encerclée d'une formidable flotte de vaisseau.

Quel était le meilleur appas ? La station représentait un appas incroyablement tentant et si Lacos avait raison, les Komedos étaient déjà en route ! Elle frappa son communicateur.

\- Roberge à passerelle.

\- Ici, l'enseigne Douze.

\- Activez les senseurs à longue portée, je veux être avertie de l'approche de n'importe quel vaisseau quel qu'il soit.

\- En fait, capitaine, un vaisseau est en approche, il est encore assez loin.

\- Quel genre de vaisseau?

\- Un cargo lindrorien.

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais les Lindroriens ne font-ils pas partie des mondes attaqués par les Komedos ?

\- C'est effectivement le cas, répondit l'enseigne après un court moment. Tous leurs vaisseaux ont été endommagés.

\- Et leurs cargos sont normalement d'une taille formidable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est le cas de celui-là en tout cas.

Léa en eut froid dans le dos. Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

\- Alerte rouge, s'écria-t-elle ! Contactez la flotte et avertissez-les que les Komedos s'apprêtent à attaquer la station.


	7. La bataille

Sous les lumières rouges et la sirène d'alerte, Léa entra sur la passerelle et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les autres officiers de passerelle arrivèrent promptement.

\- J'ai tous les vaisseaux de la flotte en conférence, capitaine.

\- Ici le capitaine de flotte. Un vaisseau civil est en approche. Il ne s'agit pas d'un vaisseau civil, mais des Komedos. Ils visent sans doute attaquer la station. Nous n'aurons pas de temps de peaufiner notre plan, il faudra faire avec.

\- Capitaine Roberge, dit alors le capitaine du Husky, comment pouvez-vous en être si sure. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'attaquer un vaisseau civil sans preuves. Ce vaisseau ressemble en tout point à un cargo lindrorien.

\- Capitaine Laforge, dit alors Léa?

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Votre vaisseau possède les senseurs à longue portée les plus précis. Pouvez-vous scanner ce vaisseau?

\- Scannage approfondit, l'entendit-elle ordonner.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Capitaine Roberge, dit-il alors. Selon les senseurs, ce vaisseau est plein, il n'y a pas de pièce, pas de corridor, comme si c'était un bloc de matière. Exactement comme lors votre rencontre avec le Grizzly.

\- Y en-a-t-il encore qui ont des doutes, demanda Léa?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

\- Très bien. Alors, notre priorité, pour l'instant sera de l'éloigner de la station. Il y a quinze mille personnes qui vivent ici. La station est probablement sa cible première, alors ce ne sera pas facile. Des options?

\- Je n'en vois qu'une, dit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait, aller au-devant et lui balancer tout ce qu'on a.

Pour une fois, elle était d'accord avec le capitaine Blake. La première approche était d'essayer de l'arrêter, mais si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il faudrait un plan de secours.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Allons-y avec la manœuvre d'attaque gamma. Encerclons-le et ouvrons le feu.

Tous les autres capitaines approuvèrent et la flotte se lança vers le vaisseau ennemi. Quand ils furent plus près, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. De loin un vaisseau komedos semblait sombre, comme une ombre, mais de près, les contours étaient plus vagues sans les lignes aussi nettes qu'un véritable vaisseau et sa surface était toujours en mouvement.

C'était effectivement un énorme vaisseau et pour l'avoir formé, la quantité de Komedos devait être de plusieurs milliards. Léa en vint à croire qu'il s'agissait là de tous les Komedos qui existaient en dehors de leur planète d'origine. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Avant tout de chose, il fallait tenter la diplomatie. Les Komedos évoluaient si vite qu'elle espérait qu'il en viendrait un jour à comprendre la négociation.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence.

\- Fréquence ouverte, capitaine.

\- Ici le capitaine Léa Roberge du USS Hawking. Komedos, nous vous sommons d'arrêter votre vaisseau et d'entrer en communication. Cessez toute manœuvre agressive envers les stations et les avant-postes de la Fédération.

\- Pas de réponse, et aucun changement.

Elle soupira.

\- Au moins, nous avons essayé.

Sur son petit terminal sur le bras de son fauteuil, elle regarda le petit schéma de la position des vaisseaux. C'était le temps de passer à l'attaque.

\- À toute la flotte. Allons-y avec le plan d'attaque que nous avons préparé. Groupe alpha, feu.

Trois vaisseaux tirèrent avec leur phaseur sur le vaisseau ennemi qui laissa passer le tir au travers le vaisseau alors qu'on trou se formait devant le phaseur et se refermait derrière.

\- Groupe bêta, feu.

Quatre vaisseaux s'approchèrent en piqué près du vaisseau et leur balancèrent des faisceaux d'infra-rouge, une amélioration apportée aux lampes du Hawking. La manœuvre sembla ébranler le vaisseau et tir de phaseur l'atteignit.

\- Groupe delta, feu.

Cinq autres vaisseaux se déplacèrent en lançant des torpilles soniques. Le vaisseau Komedos se déplaçait très vite pour les éviter, mais les manœuvres des deux autres groupes le tenait occupé, alors il fut touché par la moitié des tirs et perdit 20% de sa masse.

\- Groupe gamma, allez-y!

Le reste de la flotte, incluant le Hawking se mis en branle, ils tournaient autour du vaisseau Komédos, envoyant différente salve de torpilles, phaseurs et infra-rouge pour le détourner de la station. Mais le vaisseau, même s'il perdait des plumes, continuait d'avancer vers la station.

\- À toute la flotte, changement de plan. Quadrillez la zone de torpille sonique aux coordonnées que je vous envoie. Il faut un mur de son entre l'ennemi et la station.

Tous les vaisseaux obéirent et le vaisseau Komédos stoppa net devant les ondes de choques successives qui, sans l'endommager de façon importante, lui firent perdre 10 % de sa masse.

\- Cette fois, dit Myriam, nous avons attiré leur attention.

Le vaisseau ennemi se transforma alors, d'abord en une masse informe qui se divisa ensuite en petits vaisseaux. Elle en compta trente-cinq, tous de la forme de petits vaisseaux Klingons. Ils fondirent ensuite sur la flotte.

\- Roberge à la flotte, manœuvre Zeta un et allumez tous vos faisceaux à infra-rouge.

Encore une fois, la réponse fut rapide et les vaisseaux entamèrent une manœuvre d'évasion mise au point pour les combats entre plusieurs vaisseaux. Quelques torpilles soniques furent lâchées et un vaisseau ennemi fut détruit. Mais les petits robots éparpillés dans la destruction virent grossir les autres vaisseaux qui passaient au travers les débris.

À ce moment, le USS Pollux, poursuivit par deux vaisseaux ennemis, fut tout à coup enrobé par les Komédos qui le recouvrirent complètement.

\- Roberge à Pollux, quel est votre statut.

\- Ils ont infiltrés le vaisseau, cria le capitaine Collins. Ils sont très rapides. Ils sont en train de tuer l'équipage…

La communication fut coupée. Elle vit alors le Pollux littéralement se transformer, il n'était plus recouvert de Komédos, il était un vaisseau Komédos alors que les créatures l'avaient entièrement absorbés, laissant quelques débris et corps flotter dans l'espace.

\- Roberge à la flotte. Tenez-vous loin d'eux. Feu à volonté.

En envoyant toute la puissance de feu de la flotte, elle prenait un risque. Si la manœuvre ne suffisait pas, ils n'auraient plus rien à envoyer à l'ennemi et ils seraient démunis face à un prédateur sans merci.

Le USS Iliade se battait contre trois vaisseaux komedos qui lui envoyaient de puissant tir de phaseur. Il était sévèrement touché et les nacelles fumaient. Puis, tout à coup, il explosa. L'onde de choc émietta les trois vaisseaux qui l'attaquaient en millions de robots désormais séparés.

\- Challenger à Hawking, dit alors le capitaine Laforge.

\- Ici Roberge.

\- Capitaine, nous pourrions utiliser l'explosion de plusieurs torpilles au tricobalt pour créer une explosion similaire. Si coordonnons nos efforts, nous réussirons à les démanteler.

\- Excellente idée, capitaine Laforge. Je vais relayer cette information à la flotte.

Dès que son tacticien eut calculé les meilleures zones d'impacts pour les torpilles, elle communica l'information à la flotte et donna l'ordre de lancer les torpilles.

Trois explosions formidables déclenchèrent des ondes de choques qui dispersèrent les petits robots dans tout le secteur. Tous les officiers de la passerelle lâchèrent un cri de joie. Tous sauf Léa qui, tout en pensant au Iliade et au Polux, sentait que ce n'était pas terminée.

\- Roberge à la flotte. On se replie vers la station. Mais interdiction de s'amarrer à la station et je ne veux aucuns contact physique entre les vaisseaux et aucune téléportation de personnel ou de matériel. L'un de nous pourrait être contaminé. Il y aura un débriefing par vidéoconférence dans six heures.


	8. L'aveux

Léa était allée s'allonger. Elle avait donné six heures pour permettre à tout le monde de se reposer, mais de son côté, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait tout simplement trop de chose en tête. D'abord les chiffres: 157 vies pour le Pollux, et 403 vies pour l'Iliade. Elle n'était plus responsable d'un vaisseau, mais d'une flotte. Voilà qu'elle en avait déjà perdu deux vaisseaux. Elle était responsable, mais en même temps, l'ennemi était terrible et puissant et elle devait se compter chanceuse de n'avoir perdu que deux vaisseaux.

Une autre chose la tracassait. Le nuage de robots était si répandu qu'il n'était pas possible d'éliminer les petits robots avec les phaseurs comme elle avait fait avec le Grizzly. Elle craignait donc que les Komedos ne reprennent des forces et ne reforment un vaisseau.

Entre temps, la station évacuait le personnel non essentiel sur la planète. Ça incluait son fils Matthew et les civils de son vaisseau qui avait d'abord été transférés vers la station avant les combats.

Elle était certaine qu'un autre combat suivrait, mais il lui était impossible de dire quand. Alors, le mieux était de se reposer avant la prochaine attaque. Si les Komedos se reformaient, il faudrait trouver une façon de les détruire quand ils seraient éparpillés. Elle devrait aussi faire le décompte des torpilles au tri-cobalt de la flotte. Il fallait aussi adapter de nouvelles torpilles pour en faire des torpilles soniques. Il ne fallait pas oublier de faire des balayages aux ultra-sons sur tous les vaisseaux pour les décontaminer.

Elle se tournait dans son lit, encore et encore, en pensant et en repensant à tout ce qui devait être fait, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil.

Elle réalisa alors que ça ne donnerait rien de rester allonger. Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle avait besoin d'apaiser son esprit. Elle se leva et enfila son uniforme. Elle sortit dans les corridors sous l'éclairage nocturne et erra dans le vaisseau. Elle avait besoin de paix et ce qui l'apaisait le plus était encore l'espace, les images de nébuleuses, de galaxies et autre objets célestes. Dans l'espace, tout était sujet à la beauté et à l'introspection et c'était ce qui lui fallait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de cartographie stellaire.

Quand elle entra, une simulation était en cours. Pourtant, il n'était pas sensé y avoir de personnel à cette heure tardive. Quelqu'un avait cependant programmé un système planétaire. Elle remarqua les deux étoiles d'un système binaire qui semblaient lointaines, puis elle remarqua une naine rouge beaucoup plus près d'elle et trois planètes en orbite autour. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de Proxima Centauri, le système d'où était originaire Tomal Parksan.

\- Capitaine, entendit-elle derrière elle?

Elle tressaillit et se retourna. Il se trouvait installé à la console près de la porte et la regardait, visiblement surpris.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-elle. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attendez!

Elle se tourna vers lui, il semblait embarrassé.

\- Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Mais pourquoi donc?

Il soupira; elle voyait dans ses yeux la même lueur que quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ce que je ressentais pour vous. C'était égoïste de ma part. Je vois bien que ça vous a troublées et ce n'était pas mon intention.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais qui aurait pu comprendre alors qu'elle avait elle-même de la difficulté à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Elle commençait à peine à prendre conscience de la nature de son malaise à ce sujet.

\- Tom, dit-elle avec douceur, quand on fait face à la mort, on a le droit d'être égoïste.

Il resta silencieux, visiblement embarrassé. Elle se tourna vers Proxima-B pour pouvoir parler sans le regarder.

\- Je viens de commander une flotte. C'est sûrement la chose la plus difficile que j'aie fait de toute ma vie et demain, je devrai sans doute recommencer.

\- Mais ils ont eu leur compte!

\- Je ne crois pas. Nous avons un ennemi très coriace. Nous avons perdu deux vaisseaux aujourd'hui et déjà, je m'inquiète pour demain.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose, capitaine?

\- Non. Pas dans le moment.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Quand on entre dans Starfleet, on doit accepter de faire des sacrifices. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Cette notion de sacrifice prend toute sa signification quand on commande un vaisseau. On n'a littéralement plus de vie. Je l'accepte, il y a aussi des gratifications et c'est un défi incroyable, mais c'est à peine si j'arrive à voir mon fils.

\- Je comprends.

\- Non! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaie de vous dire, Tom, s'impatienta-t-elle. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'à cause de ma position, aucune relation amoureuse n'est possible entre nous? Même si vous n'étiez pas membre de mon staff, ce serait déjà difficile, mais dans ce cas précis, c'est impossible.

\- Capitaine, je vous l'ai déjà dit: je n'attends rien de vous. Pourriez-vous seulement oublier tout ça?

\- Non, je le ne peux pas.

Elle hésita puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne voyez-vous donc pas que moi aussi je vous aime, dit-elle d'une voix chancelante?

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Elle regretta immédiatement son aveux. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point c'était sans issus et qu'il valait mieux l'oublier; mais à la place, elle venait de lui donner de l'espoir.

\- Léa, dit-il enfin visiblement bouleversé!

Elle se détourna, regardant à nouveau l'étoile de Proxima.

\- Non. Il faut oublier ça.

\- Et si je demandais mon transfert?

Cette idée la rebuta, elle fit volte-face.

\- Vous aimez ce vaisseau autant que moi, ce ne serait pas juste.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je parte, constata-t-il.

\- Je ne tiens pas à perdre un chef ingénieur de votre trempe.

Il se choqua.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ça! Je vous aime et vous m'aimez : ça ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que ça. Alors, rester sur ce vaisseau, vous voir à tous les jours et garder mes distances. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai le supporter.

Elle se sentit tout à coup très lasse.

\- C'est votre choix, dit-elle enfin. Je préférerais que vous restiez, mais pourriez-vous remettre cette décision à plus tard, le temps de régler cette situation?

\- Je vous promets de prendre le temps qu'il faut pour y réfléchir, dit-il après un long moment.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa Roberge s'était installée dans la salle de conférence avec le commandeur White. Sur l'écran de la salle, on voyait les visages de tous les autres capitaines. Le débriefing pouvait commencer.

Le capitaine Laforge débuta.

\- Les senseurs du Challenger ont détecté du mouvement dans les débris, vous aviez raison, capitaine Roberge, ils se reforment.

\- Et comment progresse l'évacuation, demanda Léa au capitaine de la station.

\- Ça avance bien. Les téléporteurs ont été actifs toute la nuit. Cinq mille personnes ont déjà été téléportées à nos installations sur la planète.

Léa hésita.

\- Je sais que le moment n'est pas bien choisi: pouvez-vous me dire si Matthew Elliott a été évacué?

Il baissa les yeux vers son écran pour consulter son ordinateur et les releva au bout d'un moment.

\- Désolé, votre fils est toujours sur la station. Les derniers civils devraient tous être téléportés dans les deux prochaines heures.

\- Merci, capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers les autres capitaines.

\- En attendant, il faudra trouver de nouvelles stratégies et trouver aussi une façon de les détruire définitivement et empêcher qu'ils ne se reforment.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit alors le capitaine Laforge. On sait qu'ils sont sensibles aux infra-rouges, il y a une étoile jaune dans le secteur qui a un rayonnement infrarouge assez important. Il faudrait les y attirer.

\- Ils ne voudront jamais y aller, dit le capitaine Blake.

\- Pas si nous bougeons la station.

\- Il n'est pas si facile de bouger une station.

\- Ça a déjà été fait, une technique a été développée sur la station Deep Space Nine.

\- Même si nous la bougions, ajouta Léa, pourquoi tomberaient-ils dans le piège? Ils ne peuvent pas approcher d'une étoile, alors pourquoi pendraient-ils le risque?

\- Ils ne le prendront pas, réalisa alors le capitaine Laforge, mais ils changeront de cible.

\- Nous deviendrons leur cible prioritaire, ajouta un autre capitaine. Nous pourrons appliquer une stratégie plus offensive puisque nous n'aurons plus à nous préoccuper de la station.

\- Le Hawking deviendra leur cible prioritaire, affirma alors Léa. Il faudra bâtir notre stratégie là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi le Hawking, coupa Blake, ce n'est qu'un vaisseau scientifique.

\- Justement à cause de ça, reprit Léa. Ils ne cherchent pas la technologie, ils en ont suffisamment absorbée et aucun des vaisseaux présents n'ont une technologie supérieure à ce qu'ils ont déjà absorbée. Ils cherchent le savoir et les installations scientifiques du Hawking pourraient leur fournir les moyens de faire des découvertes par eux-mêmes.

\- Que suggérez-vous, capitaine Roberge, dit alors le capitaine Laforge?

\- Idéalement, il faudra attaquer avant qu'ils aient terminé de se reformer et il faut déplacer la station dès maintenant.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé de téléporter tout le monde, reprit le commandant de la station.

\- Ceux qui resteront seront plus en sécurité près de l'étoile que sur la planète.

\- Je vais faire faire les modifications immédiatement, abdiqua le capitaine aux commandes de la station.

Son image disparut de l'écran.

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver une façon de les détruire quand ils se démantèlent.

\- Et si nous n'en trouvons pas, dit Blake.

\- Nous recommencerons demain et les journées suivantes.

\- Mon chef ingénieur a eu une idée fascinante, dit un autre capitaine, une Vulcaine qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début.

\- Allez-y, capitaine T'Mira.

\- Il faudrait créer une réaction en chaîne qui se répercuterait sur chaque robot.

\- Comme un jeu de domino, pensa Léa.

\- La question est qu'est-ce qui donnera le coup d'envoi, répondit Laforge.

\- C'est l'information que se communiquent les robots qui est la solution, reprit la Vulcaine. Il faut un robot qui envoie une information contradictoire et que cette information se transmette aux autres.

\- Comme un virus informatique, reprit un autre capitaine.

\- Mais comment pouvons-nous faire ça? Nous ne pouvons les reprogrammer et en capturez un comporte le risque de contaminer le vaisseau.

\- Je crois que j'ai la réponse, dit un autre capitaine, un humain aux cheveux blancs. Mon vaisseau a été contaminé.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit, se choqua Léa?

\- Parce que la contamination était limitée à cinq robots, nous en avons détruit trois et nous en avons capturés deux.

\- En êtes-vous sûr?

\- J'ai passé la nuit à balayer le vaisseau avec des hautes fréquences et à chercher dans tous les recoins.

\- D'accord, reprit Léa, mais quand tout ça sera terminé, votre vaisseau sera mis en quarantaine.

\- Je comprends.

\- Capitaine Eike, en temps normal, l'idéal aurait été de transférer ses robots dans mes laboratoires pour les étudier, mais le risque de contamination est trop élevé.

\- J'ai pleinement confiance en mon équipe scientifique, capitaine Roberge. Nous allons travailler là-dessus dès maintenant.

\- Ils devront se mettre en communication avec mes officiers qui ont travaillés sur les Komédos sur Irizia.

Il se tourna vers un autre officier qu'on ne voyait pas et il donna des ordres avant de revenir à l'écran.

\- Maintenant, dit Léa, parlons stratégie.


	9. Le nouveau plan des Komedos

Le lieutenant-commandeur Parksan marchait dans les corridors, il avait très mal dormi après sa conversation avec Léa en cartographie stellaire. Alors, la fatigue le ralentissait et son esprit était en ébullition, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle ou à son transfert éminent. Léa avait raison, il adorait ce vaisseau et ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il s'en irait et cette idée ne cessait de le distraire. Il ne ferait rien de bon dans cet état d'esprit. Alors, il avait décidé d'aller au mess se prendre un café bien fort avant de retourner à l'ingénierie.

Quand il arriva, il vit que Riyax était assis seul à une table, terminant un breuvage. Il se rappela de sa conversation de la veille. Riyax avait alors laissé entendre qu'elle partageait ses sentiments alors que Tomal ne lui avait pas dit de qui il était question. Il comprenait tout à coup que Riyax le savait déjà. Il alla droit vers sa table

\- Conseiller?

Riyax leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme, commandeur.

\- J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit, dit-il avant de changer de sujet. Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas?

\- Je savais quoi?

\- Qu'il s'agissait de Léa, dit-il avec rudesse!

Le serveur arriva. Tomal s'assit et se commanda un expresso allongé.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, dit-il enfin. J'étais effectivement au courant.

\- Comment?

\- C'était évident, commandeur. Vous rayonnez littéralement à chaque fois que vous êtes en sa présence.

\- Et vous saviez aussi qu'elle partage mes sentiments.

\- Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais j'avais un sérieux doute. Le capitaine est plus difficile à cerner, c'est un défi pour quelqu'un comme moi. Elle a un contrôle d'elle-même assez surprenant, compte-tenu du fait qu'elle possède une grande sensibilité.

\- Elle est forte, murmura Tom d'un ton admiratif.

\- Oui, elle possède une grande force de caractère, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a obtenu ce poste; mais, ironiquement, elle est aussi très fragile.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça, conseiller?

\- Parce qu'elle a besoin de vous, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit hier?

\- D'abord parce que vous n'étiez pas prêt à l'entendre, et ensuite parce que je n'avais pas le droit de vous révéler ses sentiments à sa place. Je ne peux pas interférer, c'est une question d'éthique.

\- Je lui ai dit que je demanderais mon transfert, dit-il brusquement.

\- Vous souhaitez vraiment vous en aller?

\- Bien sûr que non! Mais c'est mieux pour nous deux. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles, alors ça ne nous apportera que souffrance.

\- Mais elle a besoin de vous, insista Riyax.

\- Pas comme ça, s'insurgea-t-il, pas de cette façon. Je ne veux pas rester près d'elle si je ne peux pas être avec elle. C'est trop me demander.

\- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, commandeur, aucune règle de Starfleet n'interdit à un capitaine de fréquenter un membre de son staff. Il n'est tout simplement pas recommandé de le faire, pour éviter les conflits d'intérêts et pour une question d'image et d'autorité.

\- Elle est très obstinée à ce sujet.

\- Elle est très obstinée tout court, reprit Riyax, et c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Tom sourit à ce commentaire. Il avait effectivement remarqué ce trait de caractère à d'autres occasions.

\- Il vous faudra être patient, très patient, reprit Riyax.

\- La patience a toujours été ma plus grande qualité, se détendit Tomal alors qu'il prenait sa première gorgée du café que le serveur venait de déposer devant lui.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Les vaisseaux Komedos se reformaient tranquillement avec le temps. Chaque petit robot rassemblait le peu d'énergie qui leur restait pour envoyer un signal à ses voisins, ils envoyaient ensuite une pulsion électromagnétique qui avait comme effet d'attirer son voisin vers lui lentement. Dès qu'ils étaient soudés, ils étaient plus forts et plus intelligents. Ils redistribuaient l'énergie qui leur restait et le même manège se poursuivait, lentement, mais sûrement et le vaisseau se reformait. Cette fois, les Komedos avaient décidé d'abandonner le mimétisme. Ils allaient designer leur propre vaisseau, le prédateur parfait, celui qui dévorerait cette flotte et cette station sans difficulté.

Sauf que la station s'éloignait d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient la voir, mais ils le sentaient: tout ce savoir, toutes ces expériences et cette matière brute… Il fallait l'empêcher.

Le vaisseau commençait à peine à prendre forme quand la flotte revint les attaquer : trop tôt. Ils devraient utiliser une autre tactique. En absorbant un vaisseau, ils reprendraient plus facilement des forces.

Et c'est là qu'ils le virent: le Hawking. Ils sentaient ce vaisseau depuis le premier combat; ils sentaient le savoir qui s'y cachait, ils y sentaient le parfum de la découverte. Ils foncèrent droit dessus.

Tous les autres vaisseaux se refermèrent alors sur le vaisseau Komedos, le bombardant littéralement de torpilles soniques. Le nouveau vaisseau komedos perdait peu à peu de sa substance, mais continuait de foncer vers la cible. Ils armèrent alors une torpille qu'ils lancèrent vers le Hawking.

C'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient ce genre d'armement, mais ils en avaient vu son efficacité. La torpille elle-même était formée de milliers de petits robots qui allaient se sacrifier en explosant simultanément au moment de toucher le bouclier du vaisseau. La puissance de cette torpille était supérieure à ce qui se faisait dans la Fédération et elle drainerait certainement le bouclier de leur ennemi.

Ils tirèrent et attendirent. Leur plan fonctionna à merveille, ils créèrent ensuite un espace à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau qu'ils remplirent d'un mélange d'oxygène et d'azote. Il ne restait qu'à actionner les téléporteurs pour obtenir l'objet de leur désir : le savoir, l'expérience, la connaissance à l'état brute.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa était sur la passerelle alors que le combat se poursuivait. Le vaisseau ennemi avait perdu au moins 50% de sa masse, mais continuait d'avancer vers le Hawking. À ce moment, il tira une torpille.

\- C'est la première fois qu'ils utilisent un projectile, s'écria Jamar.

\- C'est aussi une agglomération de petits robots, ils vont sacrifier une partie de leur masse pour attaquer. C'est la première fois qu'ils font ça, ajouta White.

Le vaisseau fut durement secoué.

\- État des dommages, ordonna White.

\- Nous avons perdu les boucliers.

\- Capitaine, ils ont activés un téléporteur, dit alors l'enseigne Giona.

Au même moment, le faisceau du téléporteur fut sur Léa et elle disparut graduellement devant ses officiers impuissants.

\- Je détecte une forme de vie humanoïde à l'intérieur du vaisseau Komedos, ajouta Giona.

\- White à salle de téléportation un, ramenez le capitaine à bord.

\- Commandeur, le vaisseau ennemi émet un champ de dispersion, impossible de se verrouiller dessus.

\- Hé bien! Travaillez là-dessus! Je veux une solution et vite!

\- Oui, commandeur.

\- Hawking à la flotte, s'écria alors White. Cessez-le feu et repliez-vous!

Les vaisseaux obéirent. L'ennemi les laissa partir, visiblement concentré sur sa prisonnière. L'instant suivant, ils appelaient tous le Hawking en même temps.

\- Où est le capitaine de flotte, demanda la capitaine Vulcaine?

\- Elle est à bord du vaisseau Komedos, dit White. Ils l'ont téléportée après avoir drainés nos boucliers.

\- Je suis le plus expérimenté dans des situations de combats, dit alors Blake. Je prends le commandement de la flotte et j'ordonne qu'on achève le vaisseau ennemi sans attendre.

\- Non, s'écria White!

Il lui lança un regard contrarié.

\- Tout le monde doit être prêt à faire l'ultime sacrifice, commandeur. Votre capitaine le sait bien. Cette menace doit être éradiquée.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais quelque chose cloche, ne le voyez-vous pas. Nous avons assumé que les Komedos s'en prendrait à ce vaisseau, mais c'est le capitaine Roberge qu'ils voulaient depuis le début, pourquoi?

\- C'est ça le problème avec les scientifiques, vous pensez trop et vous n'agissez pas assez.

\- Je ne suis pas une scientifique.

\- Non, mais vous avez attrapé leurs habitudes.

Elle comprit qu'elle devrait utiliser une autre tactique.

\- Capitaine Blake, dit Myriam. L'amiral Janeway a nommé le Hawking vaisseau amiral de cette flotte. Je suis le premier officier du capitaine de flotte, c'est donc à moi d'en prendre le commandement.

\- C'est ridicule! Nous avons tous un grade plus élevé que vous.

\- Pourtant, elle a raison, reprit le capitaine Laforge, l'amiral a bien mentionné l'importance de l'expertise de l'équipage du Hawking dans cette mission.

Les autres capitaines approuvèrent un à un le raisonnement de Myriam qui finit par comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait de Blake pour commander la flotte.

\- Très bien, dit White, je prends commandement de la flotte à 910 heures. S'il y en a parmi vous qui ont des objections, vous devrez en aviser Starfleet quand nous aurons terminé avec ces Komedos.

Si la situation n'était pas si périlleuse, Myriam aurait profondément savouré ce moment ainsi que la déconfiture de son ancien capitaine, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'abandonner à ce genre de pensée. Il fallait sauver le capitaine Roberge et contrecarrer le plan des Komedos.


	10. Mentalité de robot

Léa se matérialisa dans une pièce circulaire sombre et froide, le seul éclairage venait de milliers de petits points lumineux tout autour de la pièce. En regardant de plus près, les murs étaient faits de robots arachnides et les petits points lumineux provenaient d'eux. Il y avait aussi une forte odeur métallique, presque insupportable et des petit cliquetis qui semblaient venir de partout autour d'elle.

Elle était leur prisonnière et elle ignorait ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, mais ce n'était sûrement pas son bien. Les tirs avaient cessés, le vaisseau n'était pas secoué. Elle ne doutait pas que son équipage ferait tout pour la ramener, mais elle devait d'abord chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge du USS Hawking. Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée?

Elle remarqua alors que le plancher devant elle se bombait alors que des centaines de Komedos s'aggloméraient pour former une silhouette humaine. Elle était sombre et grotesque, particulièrement effrayante à regarder; c'était une ombre sans visage aux multiples yeux clignotants et dont le relief était toujours en mouvement. La chose parla d'un ton monocorde.

\- Capitaine Léa Anna Roberge, fille adoptive d'Alan Roberge et d'Amanda Tyler, fille naturelle de Martha Batanides et de Jean-Luc Picard(3). Née le 15 mai 2329 sur le USS Cassiopeia, adoptée sur Terre le 19 août 2329. Entrée à Starfleet en 2347. Promue enseigne en 2351, spécialisation : science. A choisi de poursuivre ses études en physique temporelle, sur Terre jusqu'en 2355. Assignée sur le USS Carthage en 2355. Prisonnière d'une loupe temporelle pendant 8 ans à bord du Carthage. Transférée sur le USS Entreprise-D en…

\- Ça suffit, s'écria-t-elle!

La chose cessa de réciter son dossier personnel.

\- Mais que me voulez-vous?

\- Le savoir.

\- Vous avez absorbé toutes les bases de données des vaisseaux que vous avez capturés, ça ne vous suffit pas?

\- Les bases de données ne donnent que de l'information.

\- Et alors?

\- Il nous faut l'expérience.

À ce moment, deux robots arachnides se détachèrent du mur, ils grimpèrent sur elle et se collèrent à sa tête. Elle voulut crier, mais elle sentit alors quelque chose percer son crâne à différents endroits. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau lui serait le crâne. Elle tomba à genoux.

\- Il y a trop de choses que nous ne comprenons pas, disait la chose. Pourquoi vos duplicatas requièrent autant d'attention?

\- Quels duplicatas, articula-t-elle avec difficulté?

Un souvenir devint tout à coup sa réalité. Elle était bien dans un souvenir, elle se rappelait ce moment, mais elle le vivait comme si ça se produisait réellement à nouveau. Elle était sur Terre dans la maison où elle avait vécu avec Nathan. Elle allaitait un nouveau-né : Matthew. Elle le regardait boire et à ce moment précis, elle le voyait comme un miracle : son fils, son bébé, l'être le plus important au monde. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour toujours avec ce petit amour lové aux creux de ses bras.

\- Quelle est cette énergie qui émane de vous?

\- Quelle énergie, je ne comprends pas.

\- Pourquoi ce duplicata est-il le réceptacle de cette énergie.

Le duplicata, c'était comme ça qu'ils voyaient les enfants. Ils devaient se reproduire en se répliquant. Pour ce qui est de l'énergie qu'elle lui donnait : parlaient-ils du lait? Elle n'allait quand même pas leur expliquer en quoi consistait l'allaitement!

\- Cette énergie est souvent présente dans vos souvenirs.

Elle recula encore plus dans le passé, elle était sur une plage et jouaient avec une autre petite fille rencontrée sur la plage. Elles avaient cinq ans, elles avaient creusé un trou dans le sable et elles s'amusaient à le remplir d'eau, mais l'eau s'évadait et elles devaient recommencer. Elle se tourna vers deux chaises longues où étaient installées sa mère et tante Martha alors en visite… ses deux mères, réalisa-t-elle. Les deux femmes la regardaient avec tendresse.

\- Quelle est cette énergie dont vous êtes le réceptacle?

\- Vous voulez parler des émotions, de l'attachement, de l'amour?

\- Comment pouvez-vous la donner et la recevoir en même temps.

Elle fut propulsée dans un autre souvenir. Elle était dans la salle de cartographie stellaire avec Tom Parksan et elle lui avouait ses sentiments. Il la regardait d'abord surpris, puis ensuite, il s'approchait d'elle, la prenait dans ses bras et déposait un long baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle s'y abandonna longtemps comme si elle avait attendu ce baisé toute sa vie, en sentant la chaleur du corps de Tom contre elle, sa barbe lui piquait le menton…

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé, se révolta-t-elle!

\- Quelle est cette énergie?

\- Ce n'est pas une énergie : c'est une émotion. Mais ce n'est pas un souvenir exact, pourquoi me montrez-vous ça?

\- Ce souvenir est présent dans votre esprit.

C'est ce qu'une partie d'elle aurait voulu, cette partie d'elle qu'elle passait son temps à ignorer et à réprimer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une émotion, insista la créature cauchemardesque?

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre les émotions, c'est au-delà de vos capacités. Vous êtes incomplets, vous êtes une erreur, une aberration : vous devriez vous autodétruire.

\- Nous allons nous upgrader avec votre esprit. Nous allons extraire les expériences et les intégrer à nos bases de données.

\- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas! Pour comprendre une expérience, elle doit être vécue, pas emmagasinée!

La chose ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Pour extraire le maximum de donnés, nous allons extraire votre cerveau et emmagasiner l'information qu'il contient dans nos bases de données.

Un autre petit robot se détacha du mur, il modifia son corps de façon à ce que les pattes coupantes soient positionnées autour de son tronc comme une roue, un autre robot, se plaça autour du robot circulaire et le fit tourner. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une scie circulaire.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Myriam avait rassemblé son staff en salle de conférence et était en communication avec les capitaines des autres vaisseaux.

\- Nous devons agir vite, commença-t-elle. Nous allons retourner à l'assaut, mais nous allons tenter de ramener le capitaine Roberge avant tout.

Blake allait parler, Myriam le coupa.

\- Je suis consciente que la priorité est de détruire les Komédos et que mon capitaine est sacrifiable. Nous n'aurons donc qu'une chance de la sortir de là, ensuite, nous ferons tout notre possible pour les détruire qu'elle soit ou non leur prisonnière.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, demanda Laforge?

\- Les Komédos n'ont pas de boucliers, mais ils ont utilisé un champ de dispersion pour empêcher la téléportation, il faudrait s'attaquer à ce champs et ensuite la téléporter à bord.

\- Êtes-vous conscientes que vous risquez de ramener des komédos à votre bord, reprit Laforge?

\- Nous la téléporterons à l'infirmerie dans la zone de quarantaine.

\- Les Komedos travaillent ensemble et se coordonnent assez bien, dit la Vulcaine, il est logique qu'une conscience soit derrière ça. Si on arrive à occuper suffisamment cette conscience, cela affaiblira sûrement leurs champs de dispersion.

\- Ça va l'affaiblir, mais pas le faire disparaître, dit alors Parksan, il faudrait téléporter quelqu'un à bord du vaisseau ennemi avec un transpondeur pour renforcer le signal et permettre une téléportation directe, nous pourrons ainsi les ramener tous les deux.

\- Celui qui ira prendra un risque énorme et il devra terminer cette mission en quarantaine à l'infirmerie. Alors, je vais demander un volontaire.

\- Je suis volontaire, dit Tom Parksan.

\- J'ai besoin de vous à l'ingénierie, il faut réparer les boucliers.

\- J'ai mis une équipe là-dessus, les boucliers devraient être en mesure de fonctionner dans la demi-heure et l'enseigne Ronach me remplacera à l'ingénierie.

\- Très bien, commandeur, vous irez, mais encore faut-il les distraire.

\- Je sais comment, commandeur, dit le capitaine Eike. Nous avons étudiés deux spécimens de Komédos à bord et nous avons trouvé quelques trucs utiles.

\- Allez-y.

\- Pour se rassembler, ils envoient une pulsion électromagnétique à leur voisin et ils sont ensuite lentement aimantés l'un vers l'autre. Nous avons pensé reprogrammer les robots pour qu'à la place d'une pulsion électromagnétique, ils envoient un arc électrique. Cela détruirait les circuits du robot qu'il l'enverrait au suivant et ça créerait un effet domino.

\- On ne peut pas les reprogrammer, dit Myriam, les officiers du Valkyrie ont essayés.

\- Ils ont deux cent ans de retard sur notre technologie.

\- Les Ekosions qui les ont créés n'ont pas pu les reprogrammer non plus.

\- Le type d'intelligence artificielle que nous avons développée jusqu'à maintenant est différent de ce qu'ils ont fait et notre vision des choses aussi. Je crois nous devrions tout de même essayer.

\- Et il vous faudra combien de temps?

\- Mon équipe travaille toujours dessus, c'est presque au point.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous enverrons votre robot modifié dans le nuage de robots qui ne se sont pas encore ré-assemblés, quand ils commenceront à s'autodétruire, nous téléporterons le commandeur Parksan. Si ça ne marche pas, dit-elle, nous tenterons de faire diversion pour ramener le capitaine de flotte et nous enverrons tout ce que nous avons pour achever le vaisseau Komedos.

* * *

(3) Référence : Fanfic L'anachronique


	11. Un Proxien patient

Tomal était dans la salle de téléportation et il attendait d'être téléporté sur le vaisseau ennemi avec un appareil qu'il avait modifié à la dernière minute, une idée que le commandeur White approuva avec enthousiasme. Il entendait les bruits des combats et il se sentait plutôt impuissant à attendre sans rien faire au lieu d'être avec ses ingénieurs à réparer les dommages.

\- Je vois que ça a fonctionné, dit l'officier opérant les téléporteurs. Ça va être bientôt à vous, commandeur.

Tom grimpa sur le plateau et posa la machine à côté de lui. Il sentit une nouvelle secousse et peina à garder son équilibre.

\- White à salle de téléportation un, dit-elle par voie de communication, allez-y!

\- Énergie, ajouta le Proxien.

L'officier activa les téléporteurs et Tomal vit le décor de la salle de téléportation se volatiliser graduellement devant lui pour être remplacer par un décor sombre et cauchemardesque. Se trouvait-il au milieu d'un nid d'araignées métalliques? Toutes les araignées se mirent à bouger dans sa direction, alors que celle sur lesquelles il avait posé les pieds commençaient à se déplier. Il se dépêcha. Il activa la machine qui émit des ultra-sons à haute fréquences. Tous les robots figèrent. Il secoua ses pieds pour se débarrasser de ceux qui avaient commencé à s'y accrocher.

Tomal se tourna alors pour essayer de voir où se trouvait Léa. Son sang se glaça quand ils la vit, inconsciente, immobilisée contre un mur, à demi enterrée par les Komedos, la tête enserrée par deux arachnides, alors qu'une troisième était littéralement plantée dans son crâne, du sang coulait le long de son visage. Le robot devait être en train de lui découper le crâne avant que Tom n'active la machine. Pourvu qu'il soit arrivé à temps!

Il s'approcha et vérifia son pouls. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était encore vivante. Il frémit: comment allait-il la sortir de là? Chose certaine, il ne pouvait la téléporté sur le vaisseau avec tous ces robots accrochés à elle.

Il commença par la dégager et enleva la plupart des araignées qui la recouvrait. En bon ingénieur, il avait l'habitude d'avoir un outil sur lui et celui qu'il avait emmené lui permit de découper l'araignée robotique qui était enfoncée dans son crâne pour ne laisser que les lames dépasser.

Léa s'effondra. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Avec douceur, il la prit dans ses bras, la déposa délicatement par terre en faisant bien attention à sa tête. Il posa le transpondeur sur son bras et l'activa. Elle se dématérialisa.

Il se tourna vers la machine, appuya sur un autre bouton qui déclencha un compte à rebours et activa son transpondeur. Il fut téléporté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine explosa réduisant le vaisseau en plusieurs gros morceaux sur lesquelles la flotte s'acharna jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa Roberge était à l'infirmerie dans la zone de quarantaine. Cette section était isolée du reste de l'infirmerie par un mur et une porte. À l'intérieur, il y avait un champ de force. Cela permettait au personnel médical d'entrer sans être en contact avec leur patient. Elle regarda son reflet sur la partie réfléchissante de la console. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'avoir les cheveux courts. Pour réparer les dommages faits à son crâne, on avait dû lui raser la tête. Après l'intervention, le docteur avait activée la repousse des cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une longueur acceptable. Elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux courts et maintenant, ça lui faisait tout drôle. Elle se demanda si elle allait les faire allonger ou les garder comme ça. Elle ne détestait pas son nouveau look, elle avait seulement besoin de s'habituer. Quand Matthew était passé la voir, il n'avait rien dit sur ses cheveux, mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il trouvait ça étrange.

\- Ça vous va bien, capitaine, dit alors Parksan qui, assis sur son lit, l'avait observée sans dire un mot.

\- C'est vrai, renchérie une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers le champ de force pour voir son premier officier qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

\- Ça vous donne un je-ne-sais quoi, ajouta Myriam.

Une personne l'accompagnait, elle était restée dans la porte et avec l'éclairage et le fait que Myriam la cachait partiellement, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était.

\- Merci commandeur.

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Le mal de tête est moins pire qu'au début. Le docteur a dit qu'aucun dommage n'a été fait à mon cerveau, mais il s'en est fallu de peu.

\- A-t-il dit quand vous sortirez d'ici?

\- Selon tous les scans effectués, nous ne sommes porteurs d'aucun nano-robot, mais j'ai ordonné que nous y restions vingt-quatre heures de plus.

\- Vous avez ordonné votre propre incarcération, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, ces bestioles sont tenaces.

\- Je vous prends au mot, capitaine, dit alors l'autre personne qui s'avança.

\- Amiral Janeway! Je croyais que vous étiez retournées sur Terre.

\- J'étais en chemin, mais le vaisseau qui m'y conduisait a eu des difficultés. Nous sommes revenus ici pour réparer et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris la stratégie que vous et votre flotte aviez développée. Je constate que j'ai bien choisi mon capitaine de flotte.

\- Je vous rendrais bien votre pip, mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi présentement.

\- Gardez-la, capitaine. Pas à votre collet, mais en souvenir. Qui sait, un jour peut-être…

\- Cette expérience m'a apprise qu'il ne faut pas être trop ambitieuse. Commander un seul vaisseau me suffit amplement, amiral.

\- C'est peut-être à votre premier officier qu'on offrira cette pip, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un commandeur arrive à prendre le commandement d'un groupe de capitaine.

\- La perle dont vous me parliez, je crois que nous l'avons devant nous, ajouta Léa en souriant.

\- N'exagérez pas, répondit Myriam, les circonstances étaient particulières.

\- Au moins, ajouta Janeway, nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter de ces Komedos, le nuage de débris a été complètement nettoyé. Il n'en reste plus.

Léa se rembrunit.

\- Je n'en serais pas si certaine, amiral. Il suffit que deux Komedos se soient échappés et dans quelque mois, ils reviendront en force, encore plus forts et plus futés. Et comme, ils ont attaqués plusieurs vaisseaux et stations avant de venir ici, il peut y avoir des Komedos à différents endroits, dormants et prêts à recommencer.

L'amiral perdit son sourire.

\- Vous avez probablement raison, mais laissez-moi profiter de ce moment.

\- Rappelez-moi quand vous aurez à nouveau besoin d'un exterminateur, dit Léa en souriant.

Janeway ne releva pas la plaisanterie, elle approcha du champ de force pour se placer face à Léa.

\- Nous allons monter un une équipe de scientifiques et d'ingénieurs qui se pencherons sur ce problème. J'aimerais que vous y alliez pour les briefer sur votre expérience avec les Komédos. Cela leur sera très utile, j'en suis sure.

\- Expérience qui s'est élargie, dit-elle en repensant à sa visite sur le vaisseau Komédos.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Quand j'étais leur prisonnière, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient très préoccupés par nos émotions. Non seulement, ils ne les comprennent pas, mais ils n'en ont tout simplement aucune notion et c'est pour ça qu'ils me voulaient. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils me voulaient moi plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Vous étiez à la tête de la flotte, ils ont dû penser que vous en étiez le cerveau.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont eux-mêmes une structure cérébrale centrale.

\- Mais était-elle sur le vaisseau ou cachée quelque part?

\- Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il nous faut trouver pour les éradiquer, reprit Léa.

\- Pour l'instant reposez-vous, ordonna Janeway, nous aurons le temps pour débattre de ce problème.

Elle quitta la pièce suivit de White, il ne restait qu'une infirmière qui travaillait à la console. Tomal, qui jusque-là, avait observé la scène sans rien dire, se leva et marcha vers Léa.

\- Capitaine, il faut que je vous parle.

Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-elle.

L'infirmière quitta la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Vous avez pris votre décision, comprit Léa, et c'est de ça que vous voulez me parler.

\- Exactement.

Elle eut un serrement d'estomac, craignant qu'il ne lui annonce son départ.

\- Alors, demanda-t-elle?

\- J'ai décidé de rester.

Elle resta saisit un instant, partagée en le soulagement et l'appréhension. Elle voulait qu'il reste, mais s'il restait, la situation serait toujours aussi compliquée entre eux.

\- Permission de laisser tomber le décorum et de parler librement, dit-il alors.

\- Si vous restez sur le Hawking, vous devrez vous en tenir au décorum, lieutenant-commandeur.

\- J'en suis conscient, capitaine, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et c'est difficile de le dire de cette façon.

Elle le fixa, il avait encore cette flamme dans les yeux qui lui donnaient des papillons dans l'estomac. Il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elle lui tombe dans le bras, mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Accordée, dit-elle enfin.

\- Je suis un Proxien, un fermier de Proxima Centauri. Là-bas, la terre y est difficile à cultiver à cause de l'instabilité des saisons. Ça demande plus de soin et plus de temps. On dit qu'un Proxien apprend à devenir patient dès la naissance et c'est ma plus grande qualité. Alors, voilà ce que j'ai décidé. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et je l'accepte, mais les choses changent toujours et elles changeront un jour, c'est sûr. Il peut y avoir des nouveaux défis, de nouvelles promotions, des imprévus. Ce qui n'est pas possible aujourd'hui le sera sûrement un jour. Si je pars maintenant, je perdrai ma chance, si je reste et que je suis patient, alors qui sait?

Elle resta d'abord sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce discours.

\- Mais... tu t'empêcherais de vivre d'autres histoires, de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai déjà essayé de faire ma vie avec quelqu'un et ça n'a pas marché. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je n'avais plus en tête de le faire avant de te rencontrer. Je me concentrais sur ma carrière et ça me convenait.

\- C'est quand même un gros sacrifice.

\- La vie d'un officier de Starfleet n'est-elle pas une vie de sacrifices?

Elle le regarda, déconcertée, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Tom, dit-elle enfin, c'est ton choix, mais je ne peux pas te suivre là-dedans, il y a trop d'incertitudes. Je pourrais aussi bien commander ce vaisseau pendant vingt ans. Tu ne vas pas m'attendre tout ce temps.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Tu as décidé de resté sur le Hawking et j'en suis heureuse, mais je suis désolée, je ne crois pas qu'être patient sera suffisant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle se détourna de lui et retourna vers son bio-lit. Elle l'entendit soupirer et s'éloigner.

* * *

Prochaine épisode : L'Élu


End file.
